Ethereal
by falcon1loam
Summary: When the Millennium Earl decides to wake up Alma Karma to act as his main chess piece in awakening the Fourteenth, he never expected the former Second Exorcist to fight back. A Fem!Harry-is-Alma story. Genderbend, Cursing, Kanda/Alma
1. Harriet Lillian Potter

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. If I did do you seriously think I would waste my time Job Hunting? Hell no! I would already be filthy rich!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Floating in her aqueous prison, a certain woman turned man waited.

And as she waited, she slept. She dreamed. She _remembered_.

Memories of her life before she had been forced to become a test subject in the Second Exorcist Project resurfaced. Like broken fragments of pottery piecing themselves back together, she started to recall _everything_.

Her unfortunate childhood with the Dursleys. Meeting Hagrid and discovering her true heritage. Her adventurous years at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort's resurrection. Being labeled a liar by the Ministry. Umbridge. Sneaking into the Department of Mysteries with her friends in an attempt to save her supposedly captured Godfather as well as stealing the Prophesy. Fighting against the Death Eaters. Pushing Sirius out of the way of his insane cousin's curse and falling through the Veil. Waking up in a new world where she took on the name Alma Karma. Becoming an Exorcist for the Black Order and meeting Yuu for the first time when they were both just Trainees under General Yeegar. Falling in love with him and having her feelings returned. The confrontation with an exceptionally powerful Akuma. Nearly dying while trying to buy time for him to escape, which he didn't, that stupid lovable Idiot. He fought the Akuma and was willing to die right alongside her.

Her dreams ceased when the sensation of being lifted out of water brought her into semi-awareness. Cold air brushed against her wet skin, as her male body was laid on something hard and metallic.

Voices. She could hear voices. They were faint but undeniably _there_.

_"Akuma... Orders from Leverrier... Begin the experiment..."_

Pain. She felt pain while something was being implanted inside her currently male body. Something foreign that _did not belong_. She allowed it in because she knew she couldn't move to stop them. Perhaps this would be her repentance for allowing the presence inside her to slaughter all those people.

Discomfort shot through her body as her flesh mutated to accommodate whatever substance those people implanted inside her. She endured through the experience with a little effort. She continued to sleep even as the sharp discomfort faded into a dull throbbing sensation.

She felt something sharp cut away some of her mutated flesh. Her Regenerative Core pulsed inside her chest as it replaced the stolen flesh, healing the injury as if it had never occurred in the first place.

She continued to sleep. Then after a long while more voices reached her.

_"Experiment successful... Contact Central... Place him back into the Chamber..."_

Strong muscled arms lifted her off of the cold metal. Her male body was jostled a bit as once again she was submerged in water, floating in a state of nothingness.

She continued to rest, only now she at least somewhat more aware of her surroundings. Her eyes had opened. Half lidded pale eyes looked around the world for the first time in nine long years.

She now had a worm's eye view of her current surroundings. The images were blurry but she was able to make out several figures in white lab coats walking in and out of her dark prison chamber. Sometimes her mind flashed back to the Laboratory Technicians from the Second Exorcist Project. Usually when this happened she mentally pushed those flashbacks aside, burying those painful memories deep into her subconscious. She knew it probably wasn't all that healthy but she was far beyond the point of caring.

Now there was a group of Scientists gathered around her tank. A familiar face appeared in her field of vision, somewhat less murky since it was up close.

It was Zhu Mei Chang and he was crying. Tears dripped onto the glass above her as his face contorted in grief. She wished she could speak with him. Tell the old man that she was alive. Apologize to him for losing control. Try to make amends. Perhaps even ask after Yuu.

She closed her eyes and decided to return to Morpheus' embrace. Only this time she knew she would have no dreams, only blissful darkness.

Crashing noises and something metallic in texture coiled around her arms. The sound of shattering glass and the sensation of water pouring off her skin brought her into semi-awareness once again. The coils that bound her limbs had pulled her out of her tank, cold wind bit at her wet skin as her body was hung up by her arms mid-air. She heard more voices even as she felt more metallic coils slither up to restrain her legs. These voices were a tad clearer than the ones before.

"Who the hell... The failure... _**dead**_... survived... barely alive... _'Sacred War'_... CALM DOWN KANDA!"

She felt the mental intrusion. Memories of being with Yuu during their time as ignorant _'Chosen Apostles'_ were forced to the forefront of her mind. Feelings of nostalgia filled her as she allowed herself to reminisce on those simpler times. Her mental Avatar appeared alongside a young man with white hair, but he could not _see_ her, neither could the little lady who had arrived with him. She hid her presence from them and watched the scenes play out in front of her.

She smiled when Memory!Alma greeted Memory!Yuu.

She laughed at the brawls they used to get into.

She cried seeing the Synchronizing tests that they had been forced to go through.

She smiled through her tears as she witnessed the moment they had become friends.

She watched their friendship grow and flourish with warm fondness.

She relived the fear she had felt back then when her dear friend and past lover collapsed from his painful hallucinations.

Fear twisted into suffocating horror as the memory of overhearing the Scientist's decision to kill off Yuu played out in front of her Avatar's eyes.

Then the desperate escape, getting caught by those** CROW** bastards, kicking Yuu into the irrigation canal hoping it would be enough to save him. Finding out that Yuu had gotten captured, escaping again and using the Innocence to fight back. Finding out the terrible truth and becoming possessed by something that had been resting inside her. Something vile and cruel that took advantage of her fragile mental and emotional state and stole control of her body. Killing both the Laboratory Technicians and the unawakened Second Exorcists. Attempting to kill _Yuu_ as well. Memory!Yuu cutting Memory!Alma down, unknowingly helping Memory!Alma regain control of his/her body.

She could feel old hatred arise in her heart as that strange presence awakened inside her and proceeded to make an attempt at consuming her regained sanity - trying to take over her body once again.

She rebelled and tried to suppress it. In the emotional struggle her mental Avatar accidentally intercepted the connection. Information flooded through her mind. She somehow managed to make sense of it all despite the fact that she currently had to focus a concentrated amount of effort to subdue the presence.

Plans to turn her into an Akuma thereby turning other innocent people into monsters as well. Plans of using Yuu to awaken the Fourteenth. Plans to _harm_ Yuu in retaliation to his murder of a man named Skinn Bolic, the most recent reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath.

_**The Noahs are planning to hurt Yuu.**_

The thought resonated in her head just once before her reaction came a split second later.

_**OH. FUCK. NO**_**_. _**_**Not while she still had a sane foothold in this world!**_

The being known as Alma Karma _fought back._

With her focus on protecting Yuu, her love for _him_ overcame her hatred for the Black Order, somehow conquering over the presence inside her as well. Preventing the tragedy needed for the Akuma transformation.

Her mind, remembering her lessons on Occlemency with Professor Snape, practically _threw_ Wisely across the room with how hard she pushed him out of her mind. Meanwhile freeing Yuu, Road, and Allen from his power at the same time.

Alma's Parasitic Innocence, sentient in it's own right for reasons unknown to it's chosen Accommodator, reacted to her desperate need to protect her precious person, and started the process of expunging the Dark Matter from inside her body thereby stopping it from turning her into an Akuma. Also providing Alma the knowledge and spell-casting prowess she needed for her fight. The reincarnated witch didn't notice as she called upon the power within her.

Her Magic, which has lied dormant for all these years, rose to her command. Refilling the energy inside her Regenerative Core and reapplying the Om symbol seal on her chest as she transfigured her body into her original countenance as a woman - back to being _Harriet Lillian Potter._ The Magic even spread towards the cells in Tokusa's body, regenerating his arms in a flash of silver light. All this happened within the span of just a few moments. Before anyone could react to these shocking events, glowing emerald green eyes snapped open and _Harriet_, no longer just Alma, cried out the name of the man she loved most in this God forsaken world.

_**"YUU!"**_

Activating her innocence, Harriet felt the sensation of warm feathers spreading along her right arm and across her bare chest. The feathers spread across her outer arm morphed into a blade and with it Harriet slashed her way free. Before anyone could stop her, the woman lunged towards the Millennium Earl fully intending to slice him apart. She had to protect Yuu. Even if it cost her what life she had left _she would protect him!_

Intercepted by one of the other Noah, Harriet leaped backwards before the man was able to retaliate. Landing, she finally noticed the Hostages, lifting her arms and palms faced towards the captured Scientists on both sides, she _willed_ her magic to free them.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

Her Wandless Magic potential must have sky rocketed because it _worked._ Harriet decided to think on this later when the fight was over. She ignored their shocked expressions and raised her right arm skywards.

_"Protego Horribilis Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_

Her magic created a blueish-white barrier around everyone that _wasn't_ a Noah or an Akuma before Harriet proceeded to continue her assault on the grey-skinned bastards.

**000**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this! Because my brain is pretty much fried from just writing this bad boy!**

**Edit: Forgive me, I messed up the wording a bit. I'm still new to this whole writing Fanfiction thing. *Winces at her own grammatical errors***


	2. Johnny Gill

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Johnny didn't know what had happened to Alma Karma, but he couldn't be more grateful.

When he had heard that a Noah invaded the Branch, the same helplessness he felt when Tapp died had filled him once again, almost choking him. The only thing that kept him from breaking down right then and there was his faith in Allen. _Knowing_ that Allen would come. And in order to become a strength to his friend, instead of the burden he had been before, Johnny knew he would have to _survive_ this and _live_. So he ran with Reever and the others towards the Shelter. Unfortunately for them, _that_ was when they got pretty much captured in some sort of telekinesis hold.

Then, like a bunch of old fashioned marionettes, they were forced to walk back towards the Third Exorcist Womb chamber where they passed other Scientists who we're being forced to _choke_ themselves. And, as if that wasn't enough, what they found inside the Womb chamber itself could be described as spine chilling.

His blood had pretty much frozen over into rock hard ice when they found the Millennium Earl himself waiting for them. With him were several Level 4 Akuma and a few of his fellow Noah. The Branch Chief along with the other meeting members were lined up along the far wall, most likely under the same telekinesis trick that caught the rest of them. And _oh god they had captured Kanda! _The Swordsman lay unmoving on top of Alma's tank and his ears were covered in dried blood as if his eardrums had ruptured. The Exorcist had thankfully woken up but upon seeing Alma, he froze, becoming immobile as he stared wide-eyed at the unconscious figure floating in the tank. Johnny had felt his stomach churn uncomfortably in severe guilt, a thousand apologies wanting to escape his lips but he damn well _knew _Kanda would never accept them in this situation.

Allen arrived soon after and Johnny couldn't help but feel regretful when he saw him. He had gotten captured _again_ and his friend was going to be burdened with their safety _again_. It turned out that Allen had been lured through some sort of new Ark Gate because the Noah had used one of the Third Exorcists as bait.

The Earl had pinned down Allen, announcing to everyone that he knew Allen was the Fourteenth. Shock had filled him, which quickly escalated to bone deep horror because for one terrifying moment the Fourteenth had taken over Allen's body and answered back that he would kill _him _and become the new Millennium Earl. Thankfully Allen fought off the Fourteenth's influence and proceeded to slam his forehead into the Earl's face to escape his heavy hold as well. Allen told them off, saying an Exorcist is all that he'll ever be _so stop taking out your family feuds on other people! It's damn annoying!_

Kanda finally moved. Racing past Wisely, he captured the Doll-formed Road and tried to slash at the Earl with Mugen only to be blocked by Tyki. Allen took the opportunity to grab Tokusa, kicking Sheril down for good measure.

In retaliation, Sheril had used his Noah power to manipulate the water ducts to both barricade the exit and break Alma Karma free from his aqueous prison. The sadistic Noah had proceeded to hang up the scarred Second Exorcist by his limbs, the Earl presenting the poor boy to Kanda as if the child was some sort of macabre display of art. Bragging about how they would make it so Allen _willingly_ leaves the Order.

Johnny guessed _that_ was when things started getting a little weird. Well more than usual anyways.

**000**

Kanda just feigned ignorance and asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Johnny had been pretty much flabbergasted and he wasn't the only one. _Everyone _shared his reaction, including the Noahs who proceeded to look accusingly at Wisely as if he had damaged the swordsman's long-term memories when he crushed the guy's head earlier. It was entirely possible.

It wasn't until Road spoke up did Kanda react in any way other than the indifferent mask he had put on. "What're you saying? It's Alma! The failure you nearly killed nine years ago!"

Kanda ripped the Doll shaped Noah off his back so fast it probably would've given her whiplash if she hadn't been a Noah. He held her up by her head. "He's _**dead**_." The black look on his face would've sent most grown men squealing like little girls as they ran to the hills in order to save their own skins.

Yet Road didn't falter, had she not been apart of the powerful Noah family Johnny would've labeled her as either extremely brave or just plain suicidal, "But he survived. Even though he was barely alive, the Order hid him."

"Do you want to get your head squashed?" Kanda questioned her with a deceptive lightness to his voice that greatly contradicted with the fact that the black look on his face was darkening into something that could put the fear of God into _God himself._

Road continued as if she didn't hear his threat or see the look on his face, "They were hiding him while laying the blame for Alma on you. Using the _'Sacred War'_ as an excuse! For nine long years~!" the Dream Noah goaded the sword wielder with enthusiasm.

"On top of that he's been implanted with an Akuma's nucleus. He's merely a living doll, devoured by Alma," she added as a final blow to the young man's already thin patience.

Kanda proceeded to follow through with his threat, crushing her head mercilessly within his grasp, still squeezing even as the rest of her body fell to the floor. Johnny absently wondered if Road could even _feel_ that because the Noah in response, just taunted him further. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see Alma again?" she asked with a innocent note in her voice, "Or _perhaps..._ The woman who made you cut him down. Does she have anything to do with this?"

_That _question brought half the room into confused consideration including Johnny himself but they didn't get to ponder over it for more than a split second before Kanda drew Mugen, effectively bringing them back to the situation at hand.

Kanda would've stabbed the toy-like Noah if Allen hadn't grabbed the blade with his Innocence just inches before it reached Road's fallen body. "CALM DOWN KANDA!" Allen barked at the incensed sword wielder. "You know that an attack like this doesn't affect Road. Don't let them provoke you! Those guys are plotting something against you!" When Kanda didn't answer, Allen tried again. "We need to rescue everyone who's been captured. All you need to think about is..." He never got to finish.

The symbol of the Demon Eye appeared under them. Both of them looked down in surprise and immediately became immobile, Demon Eye symbols appeared on their foreheads. Their minds trapped in Wisely's power.

Tokusa called out to Allen and Kanda, trying to get them out of their trance. When they didn't respond, the Third Exorcist turned to Wisely, "You... _What have you done to them?!"_ He demanded.

"Don't yell at me," was the response he received from the Demon Eyed Noah. He seemed a little annoyed in being disturbed during his concentration. "I'm just playing with Yuu Kanda's brain." He explained, apparently choosing to answer Tokusa's question anyway. Which was actually pretty courteous considering the circumstances of their current situation.

"Road has gone in too, hasn't she?" The Noah who was holding them all as hostages, Sheril, asked from his place leaning against the water ducts. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"So has that boy..." Tyki observed from his spot standing next to him, either heedless of Sheril's darkening mood or just choosing to ignore it.

"Wisely has always been eclectic. He's just sometimes sketchy at what he does." The Earl casually threw in, as if he were having a dinner conversation instead of hosting a Hostage situation of massive proportions.

"You guys are so noisy." Wisely complained in response to his family's offhand commentary. "Nine years ago... You guys were merely two Exorcists, weren't you, Alma Karma?" It took a moment for Johnny to realize that the Noah was actually speaking to the unconscious former Second Exorcist even though he didn't even glance in Alma's direction. "In Yuu Kanda's brain there are memories of the past he shared with you. I'll let you get back those feelings you lost." Understanding dawned on Johnny right then and there, the Noah were trying to wake up Alma. And if Alma woke up, the Dark Matter implanted inside him would most likely turn the boy into an Akuma. And his transformation could affect the Third Exorcists through the transplanted cells. Oh _shit._ He paled chalk white at his realization.

"I-I beg of you to stop... _Don't bother Alma!_" Zhu Mei Chang must have come to the same conclusion. There was a desperate light in his eyes as he implored to the Demon Eyed Noah. "I beg you... P-please...! Not Alma!"

"Don't be so stupid old man." Wisely actually looked genuinely amused as he glanced over to Zhu Mei from his perch high up on one the water ducts. "We _are_ the Noah, you know? I have no mercy for you guys."

Zhu Mei's expression upon hearing those damning words could only be described as heartbroken devastation.

There was a long silence as Wisely continued to 'play' with Kanda's mind. Then so many things happened at once that Johnny could barely keep up with it all.

Suddenly the Demon Eyed Noah was sent _flying_ across the room and crashing into the wall as if he'd been smacked away by some kind of strong invisible force. The Demon Eye symbol under Kanda, Allen and Road shattered away along with the symbols on their foreheads. They had been freed.

Clutching his head, the turbaned Noah howled about his crippling headache.

Alma's body started to glow with an otherworldly light. For one terrifying second Johnny thought the boy was going to transform into an Akuma. Then he realized that something _very_ different was going on when he noticed Tokusa's arms grow back in a flash of silver light.

Alma's body _changed_, somehow morphing into the form of a young, dark haired European woman. Johnny had no time to consider on _how_ the hell this could be possible before _her_ eyes snapped open. Glowing emerald green eyes. The woman cried out only one thing, one _name_, in her awakening.

_**"YUU!"**_

She activated her Innocence, white feathers spreading along her right arm and across her bare torso, forming something that resembled a cuirass. The feathers on her outer arm transformed into a blade and with it Alma slashed her way free.

The woman then lunged towards the shocked Millennium Earl with determined focus, arm blade at the ready. Her weapon was blocked by Tyki whom managed to get over his own shock in time to save the Earl from nearly getting slashed _again_. Alma jumped away and landed a few feet in front of him. Alma's stunning green eyes locked with Johnny's spectacled brown for a split second before Alma lifted her arms, each palm facing towards the Hostages on both sides of the room.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

There was a pulse of some sort of energy and Johnny arms dropped. Everyone else's did as well. Shock filled him when he immediately realized what she had done. She somehow released them from Sheril's hold.

Alma ignored everyone's shocked faces and rose up her right arm skywards.

_"Protego Horribilis Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_

Some kind of blueish-white barrier shimmered into existence around every Black Order member in the room even spreading out to the rest of the facility. Johnny watched as Alma resumed her assault on the Noah family and their Akuma servants.

**000**

**AN: So yeah, Wisely gets mentally bitch slapped and Alma/Harriet isn't going to be some damsel in distress. Do you guys seriously think any sane woman would allow anyone to harm their lover especially if said lover had been with said woman through Hell and back? Fuck no! She isn't taking that laying down! Besides I can't imagine Kanda falling for someone who can't pull his or her own weight. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh in your reviews. (Also this Updating twice in one day thing is a one time thing since I already had this ready for you. I also made the font a little bigger. And if you all want to make fan art just remember I want No Bikini Mail for Harriet's cuirass, I want something that will actually protect her!)**

**Edit: Just fixed a few things and added a few things I forgot to add.**


	3. Yuu Kanda

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: ChaoticallyAwkward this is for you!**

**Warning: I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma depending on the POV. If it gets too confusing for you readers just try to remember that Harriet and Alma are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**"YUU!"**_

Kanda's head snapped around so fast that his neck nearly cracked. That voice... he _knew_ that voice.

His eyes widened when he saw just _who_ called his name.

He was so shocked that he didn't even lash out at the _Moyashi_ when he pulled him over to towards the still captured Scientists. His eyes still locked on the person who had once been his old friend; who had now turned into a woman - a very familiar woman. He knew that face. That pretty face framed with chocolate-black hair that was usually kept up in a ponytail, only right now those dark strands were left loose - cascading around her like black clouds in a raging cyclone. He recognized those eyes the most. Those lovely green-green eyes that was far more beautiful than Lavi's pale jade eyes could ever hope to achieve.

Alma was... He was... _**She**_ _was the woman from his memory-induced hallucinations!_

As soon as that realization hit home, the illusionary lotus garden that haunted him all these years faded from his sight. The plants sank into the ground, disappearing forever. Only one Lotus blossom remained, its thin stem wrapped possessively around the young dark haired woman - the fully bloomed Lotus flower itself resting atop her chest, right above her heart.

_Fucking hell_, if that wasn't proof enough he didn't know what was.

In his shocked state he idly noticed a barrier form around himself and the other Black Order members. It took him a second to realize that Alma, _the woman he had been searching for_, was now fighting on her own against a group of high level Akuma, and five powerful Noah - one of them being the _**fucking Millennium Earl himself!**_

Desperation filled him as he drew Mugen. He had only just found her. _He refused to allow any of those Noah Bastards to lay a single finger on her!_

Allen watched his fellow Exorcist snarl expletives as he tried to force his way out of the barrier. Having already tried to slash at it with his own Sword of Exorcism, Allen knew that whatever protective spell Alma had cast was pretty much impenetrable at least against Noah powers and Innocence. It reminded him of Fou's Security Door at the Asian branch. He doubted even Kanda's enhanced strength would do any better.

"You think he knows that Alma is probably the only one who can drop the barrier?" Johnny asked Reever in genuine curiosity, also watching the Swordsman's one man rampage.

"ALMA! GOD DAMMIT! _**LET ME OUT!**_"

"Now he does," Reever answered back, lips twitching into a smirk despite the seriousness of the situation.

_"Shut up! I'm trying to keep you safe! Being inside a battlefield does __not__ equal safe!"_ Alma roared back as she punched her fist _through_ an Akuma's tough hide. A muttered incantation later and the killing machine imploded, white Innocence feathers bursting out of its body as its soul was finally put to rest.

That one lapse in attention to her surroundings was enough for the last two Akuma to capture Alma, holding her up by her limbs as the Millennium Earl stepped forward, a spark of barely contained rage in his eyes.

Kanda cursed and started to desperately slash at the barrier with Mugen.

**000**

"What did you do? How did you get over your hatred for the Black Order?" The Earl asked. Confusion and vexation could be heard in his voice. His hands tightened around the handle of his parasol. His plans to awaken the Fourteenth were falling apart at the seams and he wanted answers as to _why and __HOW__?!_

"Oh, I still hate the Order," Alma freely admitted as if two high-level Akuma _weren't_ restraining her. "I find their experiments repulsive and appalling. They manipulate Innocents, and kill off any lives that are useless to their cause. '_Trying for Heresy'_ my ass, they hide behind their precious Religion pretending to be the voice of God when in reality they have already reserved themselves a place in Satan's domain. The Black Order's collective sins are _unforgivable_ in my eyes." More than one Black Order member flinched in guilt at her bluntly spoken opinion.

"Then why haven't you turned into an Akuma?" The Earl demanded frustrated.

Harriet smiled, green eyes glowing in the gloom of the chamber, staring straight into the Earl's eyes without any ounce of fear.

"Because I love Yuu far more than I will ever despise the Black Order," She confessed truthfully and without the least bit of shame; heedless of how Kanda had frozen mid-sword swing at her words and how everyone under the barrier turned to the Swordsman with varying expressions. About half of them had a single raised eyebrow. Allen was the only one who was unsurprised. He was actually a bit amused to be honest. This was probably his first time seeing Kanda's ears practically glowing bright red in embarrassment. When the Swordsman noticed that he was now the center of attention his face flushed red as well. Oh his reaction was absolutely _glorious_.

Allen snickered alongside Tokusa when Kanda glared death at them all. Unfortunately for the Swordsman, the usual terror inducing effect of his black look had dampened considerably due to the fact that his face still resembled a glowing red lantern. The rest of the Black Order members turned back to watch the fight willingly enough. Although Allen could still see a few smirks on his fellow comrade's faces.

**000**

The two Level 4's holding the Witch up exploded from too much exposure to the spare Innocence feathers she had hidden inside their doll-like joints when they first captured her. Harriet was back in the game.

She ducked when Tyki tried to pierce his hand through her throat. Harriet had to admit these guys were _very_ good but speed had always been her forte even in her past life. Now that she was enhanced with almost inhuman power from the Second Exorcist project, she was practically untouchable. Still there was chance that these guys could be stronger than her; she needed to avoid a close confrontation just in case. Mid to long range spells would have to do for now.

Sheril looked to be trying to use his power to physically subdue her. Wisely gearing up to do the same thing, only mentally.

Alma flicked her wrist, barking out words too quickly spoken to be properly interpreted.

Sheril turned into a Duck. An honest to god _Duck_. And Wisely... From the depths of his turban a small bunny rabbit appeared, little nose twitching this way and that.

Everyone under the barrier burst out laughing.

'_That's what you get when you try to mess with a Marauder's daughter,' _Harriet thought smirking inwardly as she dodged what could've been a damaging hit if Tyki himself wasn't already putting an effort in restraining his own laughter. Road didn't even bother, she was already rolling on the floor, cackling like a madwoman.

Never underestimate the distracting power of pranks on a battlefield.

**000**

The Earl summoned another Noah; this one was more muscular than the other ones with spiky black hair and his eyes shielded with black shades. He was carrying an unconscious Third Exorcist over one shoulder.

_"Madarao!"_ Tokusa called out, recognizing his old friend.

Harriet narrowed her eyes at the new opponent. They were probably assuming that she wouldn't attack this Noah because doing so would harm the man he was holding captive. It was the classic human shield tactic. She needed to rescue the Hostage before she made her finishing move. Just as Maashiima moved forward so did she.

_"Carpe Retractum!"_

They all watched as Madarao was ripped out of the muscular Noah's hold by some kind of supernatural rope that pulled the unconscious Third Exorcist into Alma's awaiting arms. The woman managed to use Maashiima's shocked face as a springboard, flipping over the Noah's heads and landing behind them, the Third Exorcist secure in her hold.

Renee turned to Kanda, her facial expression a mix of heart stopping relief and amused exasperation. "I can safely say that we all approve of your choice in women. This one is definitely a keeper," the North American Branch Chief assured the Swordsman. She couldn't help but share a grin with Zhu Mei as Kanda twitched and refused to look them in the eye. Instead he continued to call out to Alma - trying to get her to drop the stupid barrier. He wasn't having much luck, even when Allen had started to help him out.

**000**

She could hear people calling that name. _'Alma'_ they called. Harriet ignored them as she turned around quickly and lifted her right arm, the other one still around the man she had just saved, palm facing the Noahs.

Concentrating on her Magic she roared out the spell that would finally send these bastards running back to the holes they crawled out from.

_"FIENDFYRE!"_

Great serpent-like spirits of flame shot out of her hand. White hot and all consuming, they soared towards the Noahs who finally decided that it was time to get the hell out of dodge. They escaped through their newly revealed Ark, Tyki Mikk grabbing Duck!Sheril And Bunny!Wisely on his way out. The Millennium Earl's voice resonated throughout the chamber as he escaped alongside his family.

**000**

_"We will be back for the Fourteenth, Miss Karma. You can be sure of that."_

Harriet placed the man she had saved on the ground beside her. Standing up, she waited a moment, stretching out her senses just to be sure the Noah weren't going to jump out and attack her again. Only when she was _absolutely sure_ that they were gone, did Harriet allow her legs to give out. The exhaustion of using so many wandless spells catching up to her body as she bent over and started to vomit up the Dark Matter. She idly allowed the magical barrier around everyone to fall. She could hear people rushing towards her. Their voices filled her ears as she continued puking out the Akuma nucleus from her system. The horrid taste of Human ashes, sludge, and coppery blood coming up her throat as she retched. She could feel someone rubbing comforting circles on her back, as another person pulled her hair out of the way.

"Alma!"

"ALMA! God dammit! _What the fuck is wrong with her?!_"

"Calm down! My guess is that the Innocence is getting rid of the Akuma nucleus from her system! She'll be fine as soon as she hacks out the last of it."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Pretty sure."

"You better be telling the fucking truth Reever or else I _**will**_ slice you apart."

"That's hardly any way to talk to your friends, _Bakanda._"

"Shut it _Moyashi!_"

"Both of you be quiet! You're hardly helping her by arguing!"

"That's it sweetie, you're doing great. Just ignore the peanut gallery. It'll be over soon."

Managing to cough out the last of the Dark Matter, Harriet finally mustered up enough energy to look up at the faces around her.

Bleary emerald green eyes blinked up at the Black Order members. Her gaze was unfocused for a moment until it landed and sharpened into clarity on the Swordsman kneeling next to her. "Yuu?" She rasped out. She knew those dark eyes. Those dark obsidian eyes with the slightest tint of midnight blue in their depths. Eyes that reminded her so much of a starless night sky. It _had_ to be Yuu. Only he had those eyes, in _both_ lifetimes.

Kanda nodded, surprising everyone else by actually _smiling_ at her. "Yeah it's me."

All the emotions she kept bottled up inside her battered heart during those long nine years of imprisonment resurfaced and Harriet could feel her face becoming hot and stuffy as she started to cry. She choked out apologizes to him through her tears. For losing her sanity and killing the Scientists. For losing control of herself and attempting to kill him as well. For never telling him the truth. For not being there for him. For breaking the promise she made with him in their first lives - for _everything_. Yuu just gathered her up into a hug, strong arms holding her close as she continued sobbing out all the guilt and regret in her heart. Kanda glared at the other Order members when most of them started gaping at him; they had _never_ seen the surly Swordsman comfort _anyone_ in such a way _ever_. Even Leverrier's eyebrows had shot up in surprise. Only Bak, Renee, Allen, and Zhu Mei watched in sympathetic understanding. The old man especially looked a little teary eyed. Harriet didn't notice as she was still crying apologies into Kanda's shoulder, clinging to him as her pillar of support in her emotional turmoil. She didn't stop until the emotional and physical exhaustion beckoned her to sleep.

Just before Harriet succumbed to the land of dreams she thought she heard Yuu faintly whisper something in her ear even as his arms tightened around her. It was probably only a figment of her imagination - borne from her own selfish desires.

"_I love you too, Alma."_

**000**

Kanda gathered her up into a bridal carry, having wrapped the woman in his own slightly tattered beige cloak. When Alma had fallen asleep her Parasitic Innocence had deactivated as well. Unfortunately it had the side effect of revealing Alma's bare chest. Thankfully no one saw much, mostly because Kanda had snarled at everyone, especially the males, _to turn the fuck away or so help him he would gouge out their eyes then __**castrate**__ them all with Mugen!_ It worked well enough. They all knew the Swordsman was being perfectly serious with his threats and would most likely follow though with them if they didn't quickly comply with his demand. Kanda was well known for his _**painful**_ honesty when making and following through with threats.

Link had arrived with Tewaku, the girl immediately heading over to her brother's side while the **CROW** Inspector helped Allen carry Tokusa though the Ark. Even though his arms had grown back, Tokusa's legs were still broken and they would need immediate medical treatment. Timcampy followed after them from above.

**000**

**AN: I just spent **_**seven frickin' hours **_**on this. All because I was so happy to get one Review… NEVER AGAIN! I now have a major migraine and must go hunting for some headache medicine. Ugh, I will never complain again when my Favorite stories haven't updated. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Edit: I changed a few things on this one too... I really need to work on my self-editing skills. *winces again***


	4. Tokusa

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: I got bored and decided to write. My Job Hunting is going ****absolutely nowhere anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sluggishly Harriet rose to the world. Warmth was the first thing that registered in her mind. Not the cool sensation of being submerged in liquid but the warmth that came from being tucked inside comfortable bedding. It was a near forgotten sensation. The last time she remembered feeling this warmth was during the last night she shared a bed space with Yuu in their past lives – the night before they ran into that bastard Akuma who very nearly killed them. The Incubator beds in Laboratory 6 couldn't compare; they were always too hard and coupled with the cold environment of the underground chambers it ended up becoming a bit of a battle every night just getting comfortable enough to actually fall asleep.

The second thing that registered in her mind was an absolutely _**awful**_ aftertaste in her mouth from when she had vomited up the Dark Matter. Harriet gagged a little as she cracked opened her eyes.

A white ceiling was the first sight to greet her vision. She shifted into a sitting position, the bed covers pooling around her waist as she started to take in her surroundings. She was inside something that resembled a large hospital room. Several empty beds were lined up next to hers while a large paperwork covered desk took up a corner of the room.

"Wha...? Where?"

"You're in the Black Order Medical Ward, Lady Disciple."

Harriet stiffened in surprise and snapped her head around to the man who was currently occupying a wheelchair near the Exit door. Both of his legs were wrapped in casts. The Witch studied him carefully from her spot on the hospital bed. The man was dressed in robes of dark crimson. He had fairly handsome features; his light green hair was tied up into a ponytail on the side of his head. On his forehead he bore the two-dot symbol that represented his affiliation with **CROW **(it was only through sheer self-control that prevented the Witch from either attacking him or fleeing for that reason alone.) His eyes... Those markings...

Harriet remembered the Noah's plans regarding the Akuma cells that had once resided in her body. "You... You're one of the Third Exorcists" she said in dawning realization.

The man gave her a half smile laced with slightly mocking amusement. "Yes, that would be correct. My name is Tokusa, Lady Disciple. It is a honour to finally meet the woman who saved the lives of the entire North American Branch."

Harriet twitched a little, and eyed him warily. "Call me Alma," she requested stiffly in response. She would not reveal her true name to anyone in the Black Order, the exception being Yuu. Names have power. It was why the Millennium Earl manipulated his victims into calling out the names of their loved ones in order to manufacture new Akuma. Names, if used in spells or incantations or magical contracts, could be permanently binding - especially if the names were connected to powerful emotions such as Love. Her distrust of the Black Order made it hard for her to _not_ suspect that they would use this information against her in some way.

"I'm no Lady Disciple, no matter how much this Order tries to delude itself into believing that to be truth." Harriet added with a somewhat bitter smile.

"The Innocence only would choose those who have the potential to serve their purpose to save humanity," Tokusa countered without missing a beat. "You were selected as a Disciple of God hence I find it fitting to call you Lady Disciple."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Harriet felt a headache beginning to form behind her temples. It looked as though she was fighting a losing battle. Maybe she should just hex this guy and make a break for it? No, she needed to find Yuu first. Besides the Innocence inside her body would never condone her for running away from what the fragment perceived was her _'Holy Mission'_. Slaying Akuma and gathering other shards of Innocence was currently the reason for her existence according to the thrice-damned thing. She would end up turning into a Fallen One before the first month after escaping was up.

Also, if she escaped this guy's surveillance (she knew damn well how the Black Order operated in accordance to any unknowns - this man was definitely here as a Guard-dog. Though why they would assign her anyone who was currently being confined to a wheel chair she would never know. Still, she was smart enough not to underestimate him even if he _was_ injured) the Higher-ups may just order her Execution under the guise of a Trial of Heresy. She did not want to deal with any of _that_ utter idiocy just after her nine years of sleep. It was too troublesome for her tastes.

**000**

Tokusa couldn't help but observe the young woman he had been ordered to watch over discretely by Leverrier no less. The man apparently didn't want to incur Kanda's wrath by allowing fully equipped **CROW** agents anywhere near the young woman - his reasoning being that if the Swordsman was able to beat almost every Black Order Member to the ground during his daily training while he was still relatively calm, then he wouldn't want to see what happened to the man who dared allow any armed guards to approach and detain Alma, whom Kanda obviously cared for a great deal more than anyone else in the Black Order. The Head Inspector was already on _very_ thin ice with the surly Swordsman for secreting Alma away and planting an Akuma nucleus inside her body when she was still unconscious and thus unable to defend herself. So he went with the next best thing - ordering the injured and seemingly harmless Third Exorcist invalid to keep a close eye on her. Apparently even Leverrier had enough self-preservation instincts to tell when not to poke into the nest of an already infuriated and _**murderous**_ dragon.

If Tokusa could say one thing about this woman he would say that she was far more cautious and guarded than what the reports stated she had been nine years ago. He could also see what Kanda had probably been attracted to when he had fallen in love with her in their first lives. Those eyes could be considered bewitchingly enchanting. Even if those eyes had a jaded edge to them that proved she had been through far more than what her youthful body conveyed.

"Do you know where Yuu is?" The woman, Alma, finally asked him apparently giving up on trying to get him to stop calling her _'Lady Disciple'_. Her voice was melodious with a British accent he noticed absently. Tokusa mentally shook himself out of his musings and answered her question.

"Kanda had to be forced out by the Head Nurse when he refused to leave your side until you had awoken, Lady Disciple. Unfortunately that meant Kanda had skipped a few meals. The Head Nurse took exception to his refusal to eat and dragged him out by his ears to the cafeteria about five minutes before you had woken up." Tokusa had been thoroughly entertained when he witnessed _that_ happen. He was beginning to actually _enjoy_ his stay here. Now he understood why Howard seemed so much happier since he took up his post as Allen Walker's Guard – Oh he wasn't walking around with a big grin on his face by any means, but the usual stiff lines in his shoulders had relaxed and his eyes had a certain spark in them that even _he_ had never seen before (and he had known that fellow for _years_).

"That boy has always been too stubborn for his own good! _Honestly!_ I hardly think anyone would dare approach this girl with ill intent after she saved so many lives!" Harriet turned her head and watched a middle aged woman with a stern face rivaling Professor McGonagall's when her Head of House was reprimanding the worst of the unruly students briskly walk in. Harriet guessed this was the Head Nurse that Tokusa mentioned. She certainly seemed to be the kind of woman who would drag people around by their ears if she had enough incentive.

The woman turned and marched towards Harriet's bedside, picking up the clipboard attached to the footboard of the bed along the way. She then grabbed a pen from a pocket of her nurse's uniform. "Now that you're awake Miss Karma I'm sure Mr. Kanda will be able to finally calm down. My name is Madame Hannah Middleford but you may just address me by my title as Head Nurse. I will need to ask a few questions to see if you've suffered any lasting physical damage from your fight. Would you be so kind as to answer them for me?"

The soon to be resident Witch nodded her consent after a moment of consideration and so the medical questionnaire began.

Tokusa busied himself with thinking over his next possible duties while the Head Nurse conversed with the Second Exorcist. He needed to inform the Head Inspector of Alma's current awakened status; Chief Officer Komui Lee would need to be notified as well. Also possibly a visit to Hevlaska was in order – they needed to see if the Innocence was in good condition. There was a possibility that the Dark Matter could have damaged it during Alma's time as a Womb. The two Branch Heads, Bak Chang and Renee Epstein would also want to know of Alma's condition. Zhu Mei Chang would be right behind them.

And he didn't even want to contemplate how _Yuu Kanda__*_ would react to his position as Alma's Guard. He was predicting an utter nightmare of complications on _that_ front. Tokusa refrained from groaning if only because there were other people in the room with him. Alma's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

**000**

"May I go see Yuu, Head Nurse?" Harriet asked the stern woman politely. She figured it would be a Bad Idea to aggravate this woman with demands, especially since she seemed to have a bearing similar to Professor McGonagall's and Madame Pomfrey's combined. The bearing of someone who _should not be crossed_._  
_

The Head Nurse eyed her sharply for a long moment before sighing and waving her off. "Do what you will. I know full well that you've already healed your injuries with the Regenerative Core. Mr. Kanda was the same way, that boy never had to stay in this Ward for more than a week before he was back on his feet. You can use the bathroom to wash up before leaving. I've already left some spare clothes on your bed. Go on, I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you." Apparently deciding that Harriet would be fine on her own the woman turned and walked towards her desk obviously intending to get some paperwork done.

"I'll go with you. I haven't had lunch yet anyways. Besides you'll probably need someone to show you the way to the Cafeteria." Tokusa offered, hoping to use this this as an opportunity to keep close to his charge.

Alma paused, halfway off the bed, and eyed him a tad suspiciously before sighing and nodding in resigned agreement. She probably already suspected that he was ordered to keep watch over her judging by that knowing look in her eyes. Tokusa smirked in approval. Perceptive woman.

Harriet grabbed the spare clothes and went to the adjoined restroom to shower and change out of her borrowed pajamas.

The bathroom itself was standard with a porcelain white toilet across from the shower/bath. There was also a sink with a vanity mirror attached to it. Next to that was a towel rack with two fluffy white towels. She quickly closed the door behind her and stripped out of the slightly oversized black pajamas. Then she folded the clothing, placing them on the counter space provided by the sink (she idly wondered if someone had lent them to her or were they just provided by the Nurses.) Harriet then bent down to search through the cabinet underneath the sink. She managed to procure a spare hairbrush and toothbrush along with a tube of Mint toothpaste. She also managed to dig up two small bottles – one of shampoo, the other being conditioner judging by the labels – and an unscented soap bar.

After placing those items on the shower shelf, she turned the shower nobs and waited for the water to warm up. That was when she noticed the door had a full-length mirror attached to it.

Harriet stared at the reflection and for the first time since her incarceration as an Experiment she saw _herself_ look back at her – younger than what she remembered being from before her near death experience, but still undeniably _her_.

Her face was the same as it had been before in her old life – pretty with high cheekbones, a small straight nose above thin rose-tinted lips, her almond-shaped emerald green eyes framed with thick black eyelashes. Her somewhat thick finely arched eyebrows she vaguely recalled inheriting from her late Father above those eyes, which she knew she had inherited from her late Mother. On her forehead was the faint lightning bolt shaped scar. Involuntarily her right hand reached up to trace over the scar. Her mind flashed back to Voldemort but she shook it off. It had been _over twenty years_ since she had left that world behind. She had tried several times to find a way back but they all ended in hopeless failures. In her last attempt to find a way back she ended up getting a parasite attached to her arm, a parasite called Innocence.

Her hair had remained the same during the Second Exorcist Project even if the lengths were different. Thick tousled chocolate-black hair reached just past her shoulders in waves, the black tendrils gleamed brown in the florescent lighting. Her hands itched for a hair tie. She didn't like to leave her hair down; it had always gotten in her way whenever she had been forced to labour through chores at the Dursleys. It had eventually become a habit to always tie up her hair up in either a messy bun or a plain ponytail. She made a mental note to find some hair ties later.

Her body though had gone through a few significant changes that most certainly _weren't_ there before the Second Exorcist Project. _Bloody Hell_, She was taller by four inches! Her former growth stunted height of 5'0" had changed into a whopping 5'4" – a height that was considered to be growth stunted for a boy but perfectly normal for a girl who looked to be sixteen years old. Harriet thanked her lucky stars. Now Yuu wouldn't be able to call her _'Short Stack'_ as he did in their past lives before he finally got it through his thick skull that she would only answer to either _Alma_ or, if they were in private, _Harriet_. General Yeeger had thought their antics over that issue were utterly hilarious she recalled vaguely with sardonic amusement.

She still retained the lean and sleek muscle toning from the experimental strength enhancements. The Om symbol seal was starkly tattooed just above her left breast, it's dark ink etched deep into her flesh.

Her skin had stayed the same – still pale with a tendency to burn instead of tan, but most of her old scars had disappeared. The only ones that remained were the ones caused by Dark Magic. _'I must not tell lies,'_ was still carved into the back of her right hand. Her lips twitched up when she recalled how Yuu pitched a fit over it when she reluctantly told him how she had gotten it. It had taken three hours of sparring (and perhaps a little sexual foreplay) to calm him down and prevent him from going postal on the nearest civilian – because Umbridge was in a different Dimension altogether so he couldn't exactly hunt down the bitch and maim her for daring to force his Lover to _torture herself_.

Harriet sighed and decided it was time to quit traveling down memory lane. She turned away and checked the water's temperature. Finding it to her liking she quickly entered the shower. It was sort of surreal to her how easily she remembered the motions of washing up. She was tempted to linger under the spray but she needed find Yuu and make sure he was okay – she was well aware that she was probably being a worrywart, but she didn't give a flying fuck. She had been with that man through Hell and back. He was the first person who made her feel loved, not loved in the familial sense, but loved in the sense that he would walk through Hell fire and Frozen wastelands for her if it meant he would see her again one last time before he departed from this world forever.

And, _damn it all, _she would do the same for him if the situation called for it.

Once clean and changed, with her teeth brushed and hair combed out, Harriet left the Medical Ward, following Tokusa as he directed his electric wheel chair. The man acted like a human GPS, hopefully leading her down the correct way to the cafeteria.

Harriet discreetly took note of any escape routes (just in case) as she admired the beautiful baroque architecture around her while following the Third Exorcist. It had been so long since she had been able to see the world outside the cold dark prison she had been trapped in. It felt _so good_ to be free even if she was still somewhat bound by her Innocence.

After several hallways, Harriet started to hear unobtrusive footfalls, the clattering of silverware, and muted conversations. The scents of delectable cuisine reached her nose. She was mildly aware of her stomach grumbling as she swallowed back her saliva. Oh Merlin, did that smell _delicious!_ They took a left and the dim hallway brightened. Harriet paused, thoughts on her hunger forgotten, her whole body going still as she just stood there and stared at the light streaming into the hall from an archway that obviously directly lead into the cafeteria. There was no doors so that meant as soon as she walked a few more feet she would visible to every eye in there.

Was she really ready for this? Was she really going to integrate herself with people who worked for the very same organization whom confined her - whom stole her freedom for nine long years? The same organization that implanted an Akuma's nucleus inside her body and going as far as transplanting those mutated cells into innocent people? Would Yuu share the same twisted ideals as those bastards now? It had been nine years since they had been truly together. People were prone to change over long periods of time and she wouldn't put it past the Black Order to try and condition Yuu to become a loyal weapon. No, she was being silly; Yuu was too stubborn to allow others to change his moral compass. It would be like ramming themselves into a brick wall – A brick wall with a tendency to stick pointy things at you if you annoyed it enough.

Still... What if Yuu had moved on? What if he had found a new lover? Her stomach twisted horribly at the thought of losing Yuu to another woman or man. She didn't think she could handle anymore hurt, emotional or otherwise. She had enough bullshit heaped upon her even _before_ she entered this pissing contest between the Church and the Millennium Earl.

"Lady Disciple?" Tokusa called out already in front of the archway entrance. He was a little bit confused as to why his charge was just standing there. Her face was set into an expression of consideration, worry, and something he couldn't put a name to. Her green eyes, which had been staring sightlessly at the light streaming in from the Cafeteria snapped up to look at him at his inquiry. Alma's expression shifted into one of determination and fixed purpose.

"I'm fine," She affirmed.

Harriet took a deep breath, spine straight, her eyes facing forward, hard resolve and determination in every line of her posture. She would not show any sort of weakness in front of these people. Besides, if there was one thing she had always excelled at it would be her ability to _adapt_.

Adapt when she discovered her Magical heritage.

Adapt to the ruthless Political carnage of Pureblood Society.

Adapt when she had woken up in this God forsaken world.

Adapt when she was dragged into a Biblical War.

She just needed to adapt once again. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Harriet walked into the light.

**000**

**AN: I've always liked Tokusa for the simple fact that he reminds me somewhat of one of my best friends in real life (Both of them give others somewhat annoying but still endearing nicknames). I was really sad when I found out that in Canon, Alma's Grudge had turned him into a monster. So yeah, I've assigned him the position of being Harriet's Guard. You'll see a lot more of him as a result. I'm also planning to add a timeline in the next chapter - so be patient my pretties! Suggestions for scenes are welcome!**

***In Japan they address themselves with Last names first. But I'm assuming Tokusa's first language was either English or Italian, hence the introduction is done in that way. BTW if I make any horribly done cultural references please feel free to reprimand me. I'm still new at this so I need all the help I can get.**

**Edit: Thank you Silvermane1 for pointing that out.**


	5. Allen Walker

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: This chapter was surprisingly hard to write out. I wanted to make this as realistic as possible – if any of you see anything wrong with this chapter then please tell me. Also everyone give Milakotsu from Deviantart a standing ovation! She let me use her Art for the new cover – yes that is what Alma looks like with her hair down (at least for my story). The only thing missing from the picture is the Om symbol seal on her chest.**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Oh come on Kanda! Cheer up; yer girl will wake up soon! In the mean time why don't ya just sit down and eat yer Soba, maybe even tell us how ya managed to snag such a pretty GAK-!" A mean right hook sent Jiji Lujun falling to the ground seeing stars, while Kanda stood over the dreadlocked haired Scientist seething in silent demonic fury, clenching and unclenching his fist. A few Finders standing nearby inched away from the infuriated young man, rightfully wary of Kanda's vicious tendency to lash out at others in order to cool his own temper.

Watching the situation over his fifth serving of Chicken Cordon Bleu, Allen couldn't help but contemplate on how any woman would fall for such a violent person as their resident Swordsman. Kanda had stomped his way into the Cafeteria on time for lunch for first time in three days, (Allen strongly suspected that Kanda had finally been kicked out of the Medical Ward by their Head Nurse - Kanda's ear was somewhat swollen and the Head Nurse was known for having a strong pincher grip when dragging people in and out of the Medical Ward) then started restlessly walking back and forth until Jiji had approached him, slinging a friendly arm over the Swordsman's shoulders. The Scientist tried to coax Kanda to relax only to get a painful punch in the face for his efforts. Honestly, he couldn't understand Alma's taste in men _at all._ (At least when it came down to his aggressively homicidal-like side.)

"It's his way of showing he's worried, believe it or not," Lenalee commented idly sitting across from him, dining on her own meal of Pork Dumplings. She along with more than half the occupants in the cafeteria were also observing the sword wielder from afar (a safe distance from Kanda's sword range) - it wasn't surprising, news of Alma's transformation and her fight against the Noah had spread like wildfire. The Scientists in the Black Order could actually rival most teenage girls in the gossiping department. Currently the two most popular topics of discussion was the possibility of Alma being a Sorcerer and her connection to Kanda, especially the part where she admitted actually being in love with him. Everyone was curious about _'Kanda's Girlfriend'_ especially since Kanda never really shown any sort of close attachment towards anyone else during his time in the Black Order.

"He looks more angry than worried..." Timothy muttered disbelievingly from his seat between Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory III whom both nodded in agreement. All Active Exorcists had been called back to HQ in the Aftermath of the Earl's recent invasion of the North American Branch. For whatever reason other than recovering from their injuries has yet to be announced. Only the Exorcist Generals were permitted to leave – new Exorcists were needed now more than ever especially with the apparent increased numbers of the Noah Clan.

"Yuu-chan is just being a bit more grumpy than usual. He'll be right as rain soon enough, don't you fret!" Lavi cheerfully assured the boy from his seat between Bookman and himself, enjoying a bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo. Allen's silver eyes flicked a tad worriedly to the plasters they both sported – apparently the Noah who tried to ambush them hadn't taken the news of retreat very well. From what he had overheard yesterday from Chaoji's conversation with his Finder friends, Allen was able to piece together what had probably happened.

The unknown Noah had attempted to abduct the two Equipment-type Exorcists. Whether or not it was an initially planned kidnapping was still up for debate. The two Bookman Clan members had somehow managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. Thankfully none of their injuries were fatal, a few weeks of medical treatment and they would be in good enough condition for returning to the field according to one of the Nurses Allen had questioned.

Inspector Link eyed them all exasperatedly from his seat between Lenalee and Marie, obviously wondering how in the world they could be so used to Kanda's _'temper tantrums'_ - Allen could detect a bit of tolerant amusement behind it though. The white-haired Exorcist grinned cheekily at him and Link very discreetly rolled his eyes in response.

In his peripheral vision, Allen noticed Tokusa wheeling his way in front of the Cafeteria's archway entrance, obviously intending to eat some of Jerry's delicious cooking. Allen was about to wave him over but he paused when he also noticed the Third Exorcist had stopped. Tokusa turned his head looking at something out of sight in confusion. Allen sharp eyes, one of the many things honed from so many years of escaping debt collectors, were able to read the inquiry that escaped Tokusa's lips.

'_Lady Disciple?' _

Blinking in confusion, Allen tried to tilt his head back to get a glimpse at whomever Tokusa was speaking to, something his friends took notice of. It ended up being an unneeded effort as the person immediately stepped into sight.

The current subject of many conversations, Alma Karma herself cautiously stepped into the Cafeteria. Dressed in a spare set of white linen pants, a short sleeve pale green shirt with a mandarin collar, and black slipper shoes she looked very different from her former male countenance. The only trait that was similar was her height at about 5'4".

Besides the obvious anatomy changes, the differences were many in number. First off her ethnicity had switched from Asian to European. Her heavily scarred skin had healed over into a pale smooth complexion. A small scar was the only thing marring her forehead – it resembled a lightning bolt Allen noted absently. She no longer had long white hair covering half her head. Alma had regained her dark chocolate black hair from her old life. The dark waves were left loose and they looked to be a little damp - perhaps Alma had taken a shower before she came here?

The black Akuma-like markings around her wrists and ankles had disappeared. Allen was willing to bet that the one on her stomach had faded as well. The most noticeable changed detail about her was those stunning Emerald green eyes – he had never seen eyes quite that shade of green before.

Kanda was at her side in an instant. Already hissing and snarling at Tokusa like a territorial beast as he grabbed Alma's hand and pulled her beside him in a protective manner that clearly stated he didn't trust the Third Exorcist around her. Tokusa's face took on an expression that said he fully expected this to happen while Alma's stiff wary expression melted into a mix of relief, fond exasperation, loving affection, nervousness, and something that screamed _I'm-so-happy-to-see-that-you're-okay_.

Any lingering doubt he could've felt about Alma's feelings for Kanda were completely erased in witnessing that very expression.

Allen then noticed the lines in her shoulders stiffening horribly when just about everybody in the Cafeteria turned to look at her. Her face regained that original wary expression. Emerald green eyes flicked back and forth cautiously until they landed on him.

Alma blinked, her green eyes flashing in recognition. Allen blinked back surprised. She remembered him? Perhaps from after the battle? He offered her a friendly smile.

Allen was only peripherally aware of his friends eyeing her curiously also offering the young woman (_she was no girl, not after what she had been forced through_) kind welcoming expressions of their own.

Some of the wariness in Alma's facial expression thawed away. She gave them a smile that only _just_ reached her eyes before turning her attention back to Kanda. Reaching up with her free hand, she gripped Kanda's shoulder, stopping his snarling tirade in record time. Allen was inwardly _very_ impressed. Not many were able to calm the sword wielder down when he was at his most sour. As far as he knew, only Lenalee and Marie were able to stop Kanda from rampaging without getting physically harmed in response, but even they have never been able to do it as fast as Alma just did.

The Swordsman turned his attention away from the Third Exorcist invalid – allowing Tokusa a moment to relax a little – and looked at his female companion. Allen's sharp eyesight once again was enabled him to read what Alma was saying, her face showing the frustration and concern that was conveyed in her voice and words.

'_I already know that Tokusa has been assigned as my Watcher.' _Alma let go of Kanda's shoulder before continuing,_ 'It will create complications if I try to brush him off. I know what this Organization is like, Yuu. I _remember_. Just… please try to get along with him. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Higher-ups.'_

Kanda's expression turned unreadable for a moment, before it actually softened. The Swordsman sighed and grunted _'Alright'_ receiving a grateful smile in response. Alma looked between Tokusa and Kanda before glancing over to their table, emerald green eyes locked with his own silver for one second before Alma made a suggestion.

'_Why don't you introduce me to your friends?'_

**000**

Kanda stopped snarling at the Third Exorcist (that bastard Leverrier had probably assigned this guy the task of being Alma's Watch-dog, the thrice-damned fucker was obviously over stepping his boundaries again) when he felt Alma grip his shoulder, squeezing slightly in order to gain his attention.

Kanda turned his attention to her immediately, still keeping a gentle grip on her right hand, noting the stiffness in her shoulders and the wary edge to facial expression. He subtly gave the people staring at her over shoulder the Evil Eye. They looked away quickly, going back to their conversations. He then allowed his eyes to soften and lock with Alma's.

"I already know that Tokusa has been assigned as my Watcher," Alma told him quietly, letting go of his shoulder now that she had his attention. Her voice was just as melodious as he remembered. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his own, in them was a spark of tired resignation that didn't hide the loving affection that made him feel warm in a way he had only felt in his Memory induced dreams.

"It will create complications if I try to brush him off. I know what this Organization is like, Yuu. I _remember_. Just… please try to get along with him. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Higher-ups," Alma requested, her expression tightening in frustration over their situation and concern (for _him_). Green eyes glanced over to the Third Exorcist who was watching their interaction with a mask of polite interest before flicking back to him.

Kanda understood the hidden meanings behind her words.

The Church was absolutely ruthless in maintaining tight control over whomever they perceived to be their _'Human Sacrifices offered by God'._ Any time anybody tried to go against them, Central would swoop in and entomb the protesters as Heretics. The only times they left the accused Heretics alive was when they had something that could be used to benefit the Church – such as the case with Allen and his ability to pilot the Ark.

Alma had fought off several high-level Akuma and a group of Noah _on her own_. She would be a powerful asset to their Military forces especially since she seemed to possess talent in Sorcery as was witnessed in her battle. The problem was the fact that Alma despised the Black Order as much as he himself did. They couldn't have complete control over her, _**over that power**_, because she didn't have any apparent loyalty that they could use to their advantage. She was a wild card who only fought the Noahs and their Akuma servants for _His sake_. Not for the Church, not for the Black Order, but for _Him_.

If push came to shove they _would_ use Alma's love for him to keep her leashed. Alma was afraid – absolutely _**terrified**_ – of what the Church would do to him if either of them stepped out of line.

Kanda actually felt himself soften a little at that. His mind flashed back to when Alma had risked her life to save him from being euthanized, in her last moments of sanity before the worst side effect of the Second Exorcist Project took hold of her – before she went berserk and slaughtered everyone in the underground chambers, her eyes gleaming as red as the blood that painted the walls of Laboratory 6.*

Had Alma always been so fiercely protective of him?

Kanda was willing to bet that, _yes_, it had always been that way – during both lifetimes.

She had also implied that she remembered her past life – _their_ past lives. Alma wanted to tell him everything; he could see that in her eyes. She wanted to give him back the memories he had lost but, for whatever reason, she didn't want the Church to know about those memories. They would need to find a way to talk in privacy without the Third Exorcist hovering in the background the Swordsman decided firmly.

Kanda sighed and grunted a reluctant agreement probably giving half the occupants in the Cafeteria a heart attack in the process. He wasn't exactly known for backing down so easily when he was in a bad mood. He didn't give a fuck on _their_ opinions though. Alma gave him a grateful smile in response, allowing her smaller hand to grip his own in return. That alone made agreeing to her request worth it in his mind.

Alma looked between him and Tokusa before glancing over to one of the long tables.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Alma awkwardly suggested, still smiling slightly while nodding to where the _Moyashi _was sitting with the others. They were watching them, offering Alma welcoming expressions; a few of them were already gesturing them to come sit with them.

For the first time since he first stepped into the Black Order as a full-fledged Exorcist (at least in this life), Kanda was actually going to take up that offer. He would never admit it out loud, but if there was anyone he would trust to keep Alma safe when he wasn't – _couldn't_ be – around, it would be the other Exorcists – especially Noise Marie and Allen Walker.

Kanda nodded in agreement. Still keeping a firm grip on Alma's hand, he pulled his woman over to where there were empty seats next to Lenalee at the end of the table. Tokusa followed from Alma's other side. Kanda allowed it only because Alma had asked him to tolerate the Third Exorcist.

If he did anything untoward to her though… well, not even the Pope could save Tokusa from getting stabbed with Mugen.

**000**

***There have been records of the Experiments losing their sanity. I looked it up. Kanda thinks the blood red eyes that Alma had sported during the Slaughter incident were a sign of her lost sanity – he's not wrong per say, it's just that there is more to it than that.**

**Timeline so far:**

**Year in D. Gray Man: 1859 – Harriet's age: 15 years old – falls through the Veil and ends up in the D. Gray Man Universe**

**1861 - 17 years old – Innocence gets attached to her arm and she finds herself joining the Black Order as a result. She starts to train under General Yeegar with Senior Apprentice Takahashi Yuu (yes I know it's unoriginal, **_**deal with it**_**.)**

**1863 - 19 years old – Her relationship with Yuu blossomed into Love. Yuu ends up being the only one who knows Harriet/Alma's true origins and her true name. She never told General Yeegar or anyone else.**

**1866 – 22 years old – Akuma nearly kills them and their brains are harvested for the Second Exorcist Project.**

**1870 –Alma wakes up in Laboratory 6 with no memory of his past life.**

**1871 – Yuu wakes up.**

**1872 – Alma slaughters the Scientists when Voldemort's Horcrux (if you haven't already guessed) takes over his/her body. Yuu nearly kills Alma and escapes with Marie.**

**1881 – The Millennium Earl wakes up Alma Karma in the hopes that it will be the key to awakening the Fourteenth, but instead gets his ass kicked to the curb. XDDD **

**000**

**AN: I'm making the technology more advanced in D. Gray Man than what it had been in the real life 19****th**** century hence Tokusa's electric wheelchair, the indoor plumbing and having actual toilets in the last chapter.**


	6. Lavi

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Just so you know Lavi's thought processes were a bitch to write – remember I had to factor in his Bookman side and his own personality quirks (yes that includes his perversion XDD.) Anyways if you guys think there is anything wrong with this just tell me in your reviews. **

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

There must be a Blue Moon.

Either that or Road had broken into Headquarters and used her funky Dream powers on them all without _anyone_ noticing. Forcing all the Black Order members enjoying their lunches to hallucinate something out of the _freaking Twilight Zone._

Seriously, if the _**Millennium Earl**_ were to prance into the Cafeteria right now wearing a hot pink ballerina outfit, professing undying love for Head Inspector Leverrier, he would be less shocked than he was right now.

That didn't stop him from shuddering a bit in horror at the grotesque mental image. But back to the main point…

First off, Yuu had held a young woman's hand, a gesture far more caring than he had ever witnessed his friend do. Then he had actually _listened_ to said young woman when she asked him to back down.

This was Yuu Kanda they were talking about – the grumpy, cold-blooded, aloof and _antisocial_ Swordsman.

Now Yuu was actually _sitting with them_.

That Hallucination theory was looking more and more possible by the second.

Lavi eyed the Swordsman where he was seated at the end of the table right next to Alma Karma, quietly eating his Soba while keeping a careful eye on the young woman beside him as she listened to funny stories provided by the rest of the tables occupants. They had each silently agreed that they wouldn't ask any uncomfortable questions to the new girl – she was a former Experimental subject for Leverrier's sick idea of _'Value'. _It would probably take months if not years for the Second Exorcist to able to feel remotely comfortable in their company. Even then, the Mental and Emotional scars would undoubtedly still remain.

They were currently trying to ease her distrust with some of the funnier antics of the Black Order. Mostly about Komui and his Komlin Robots.

Still keeping a discreet yet sharp eye on Yuu, Lavi ran through his Eidetic Memory once more just to be sure that Road hadn't appeared in his Mental Archives.

Let's see… His friend had guided the young woman to their table, sitting her down right next Lenalee muttering an _'I'll be right back'_ to the green-eyed girl. As soon as Alma had nodded back in understanding, Yuu then quickly marched to Jerry, Tokusa wheeling after him. After they both ordered their respective meals along with something for Alma, both of the Black Order members had come straight back to their table. Yuu immediately snagging the seat on the other side of Alma, doing a grand job of remaining stonily indifferent to all the goggled stares he was receiving for his out of character actions.

Nope, no Noahs present so far.

Tokusa had merely snorted in amusement at the Swordsman's protectiveness and took one of the empty spots next to Allen, the white-haired Exorcist helping him out of the wheelchair and onto the bench.

Jerry had swooped over soon after, serving Tokusa a plate of Steak, and Kanda his Soba before finally serving Miss Karma a large bowl of Cheese Ravioli, cooing over their newest addition all the while. Alma's face had flushed scarlet when her stomach growled loudly at the sight of her food. Lavi couldn't blame her for being so hungry – from what he was able to wheedle out of Reever earlier, the Second Exorcist hadn't had a proper meal for nine years. She also had a Parasitic-type Innocence which where known to rapidly drain the body's energy storage especially during a battle. Considering the fact that she had just recently fought against a group of Noahs along with their Akuma servants, Alma must be _starving_.

Hmm… still no Noah.

Alma had then given the Head Chief a nervous but genuine _'Thank you'_ in response. Jerry beamed at her before prancing back to his Kitchen.

Conversation had been a bit awkward at first. They had started with introductions in which Yuu had attempted to introduce Allen as _Moyashi_ resulting in a glaring match between the two. While the rest of them were contemplating escaping, Alma had merely arched an eyebrow at their behaviour before gently nudging Yuu's side with her elbow.

'_If you guys keep glaring at each other like that, you'll set the table on fire,' _the young woman scolded lightly – the mirth glinting in her eyes gave away her amusement. Yuu turned his head and actually blinked at her a little baffled (to everyone else he probably just looked as stoic as ever.) There was a moment of silence before the sword wielder gave a _'che'_. He went back to eating his food – Although he seemed to be a little sulky about it.

Marie had to hide a chuckle behind a cough; evidently he'd noticed Yuu's mood change. The rest of the table had instead shot Alma several impressed looks. Timothy even asked _'How did you do that so easily?!'_ Alma had merely smiled mischievously at the nine-year-old boy and said _'It's a secret.'_

…Oh fuck it.

Lavi internally sighed and decided to just scrap his Hallucination theory out the window. He turned his full attention back to the Here and Now.

_Now_ Alma Karma was quietly enjoying her meal while politely listening to Lenalee and Allen describe the incident where Komui had attempted to assassinate Russell when the Chief Officer had believed that Russell and Lenalee were dating. They were at the part where Allen got shot with that Octopus Gun judging by the grimace on his face (1). Yuu made a snide remark on how it sounded like the white-haired Exorcist should've kept the look. Another glaring match ensued. Tokusa elbowed Allen out of it while Alma once again nudged Yuu's attention back onto her.

Lavi's visible jade eye slid from Yuu to Alma.

Gramps had pulled him aside earlier and ordered him to keep an extra watchful eye on this girl. She was an anomaly with unknown origins. It was even said in one of rumours surrounding this girl that she was able to produce a spell that greatly resembled his Fire Stamp Seal (2). There had _never_ been any records of a spell that could produce effects similar to the powers of Innocence. It was worth looking into. The Old Panda also seemed to think that Alma would be one of the lynchpins that would make or break the Church's chances at winning this Biblical War.

As per usual he started by cataloging her appearance.

Well… Yuu had good taste in women he would give him that.

Eyes the colour of Emerald jewels set into a pretty face with great skin complexion. Her dark chocolate-black hair framed her face nicely. She wasn't much on top – a B-cup, possibly close to a low C-cup at most, but she had some gorgeous legs to make up for that. A _very_ nice backside as well he had noted just before she sat down. He would never be suicidal enough to admit any of these observations out loud though. Just thinking about Yuu's reaction made him break out into a cold sweat. The surly Swordsman would probably string him up by his entrails.

_After_ castrating him.

The red-haired Exorcist pushed those terrifying thoughts away in favour of watching as Lenalee finished her story with how she kicked Komlin III's ass to the curb. It brought out the reaction they had hoped for, but with an unexpected after effect. Alma started to laugh so hard that she had to hide her snickers in Yuu's shoulder. Yuu didn't seem to mind. He merely smirked in amusement and allowed the girl to do so – though he did reach up to ruffle her hair into a spiky flyaway mess causing the woman to squawk and lean away, nearly falling out of her seat in the process. Yuu's arm shot out and caught her around the waist just before she completely lost her balance, pulling Alma carefully back into her seat. He kept the arm around her as her snickers had died out. The whole time this happened there wasn't any resentment or mocking condensation in Yuu's gaze when his Midnight eyes were on Alma. There was only a sort of tender fondness in his eyes that was carefully hidden behind his sardonic amusement. The others couldn't have spotted it but Lavi was a Bookman-in-training. He knew how to read faces just as well as any Classical Literature with an _unbiased _opinion.

He had _never_ seen his friend look at _anyone_ like that. He didn't even need to look though his Mental Archives for confirmation.

In addition to that, Yuu's arm still hadn't left Alma's waist even when Allen, who couldn't think of another story at the top of his head, asked the rest of the table for ideas. Link sarcastically suggested the one about the Zombie infection incident that occurred just before they completely moved out of the old Headquarters. Most of the table occupants groaned at the reminder (including himself), while the others who weren't there perked up in curiosity. Alma, who was included in the latter group, turned her head towards Yuu, her eyes full of interest. The Swordsman took one look at Alma's facial expression and grimaced. _'I'll tell you about it later,'_ Yuu reluctantly conceded, having mouthed the words to her so the others couldn't overhear it. The Swordsman had actually agreed to share the story where he had to endure through the incident in the form of a child. Not only it would probably be a major blow to Yuu's pride, but the fact that he was also _willing_ to share it…

Lavi made a mental note to check out the nearest window when he finished his pasta. He would need to check if the sky was showing signs of falling.

**000**

For Harriet it had been a whirlwind of new faces and jumbled introductions.

She met all of Yuu's comrades including some Scientists who joined their table later on. The warm and solid presence of the Swordsman beside her soothed her nerves and allowed her to suppress the urge to flee when she caught sight of the Scientists heading towards their table. The horridly inhumane Experiments could not be forgotten or brushed off so easily.

She had immediately noted that none of the other Third Exorcists she'd seen in the Noah's plans were dining with them or even present in the Cafeteria for that matter. Harriet made no comment on this though. She hadn't really been sure on how to communicate with the people who essentially shared the cells that were stolen from her formally mutated flesh in the first place. It had been a bit of a relief for her to be honest. Tokusa was sort of an exception to that; the Witch was regarding him as her Watcher first and foremost.

Regardless of the absence of the Third Exorcists, having a conversation with the people who _were_ at the table had been… uncomfortable at first. At least it was for herself. They had began with introductions in which she found out the white haired boy who was pulled into her memories was called Allen Walker – although Yuu had attempted to introduce the boy as _Moyashi_ resulting in a glaring match between them.

Some things never change, Harriet mused in mirth. Yuu still had a habit of gifting others with irksome nicknames when they annoyed him enough.

She had noticed that these people were making sure they didn't ask any personal questions. They were trying not to tread on any sensitive topics such as the Second Exorcist Project or the Third Exorcist Program and Harriet couldn't be more grateful.

Harriet found herself liking these people. She wasn't naive enough to believe that just because some people in this Order had twisted ideals that everyone else would share them. Harriet didn't have any of the Black and White vision that most of the Wizarding World shared. Neither was she as fickle as them. She would never change her opinion on a person at the drop of a hat just because they had a skill that could be considered evil or because the Government had branded the person as an attention-seeking Liar.

No, the only way she would change her opinion on these Exorcists would be if they proved to be a threat to herself or Yuu. Even then she would probably dig deeper into the situation to make sure that the Black Order's Higher-ups hadn't framed them. It wouldn't exactly be an impossible scenario.

After all, Central, the subdivision of the Vatican in Rome, Italy that controlled the Black Order from the shadows, was _far_ more corrupt than the Ministry of Magic (something that she would've thought impossible before her near death experience). At least the Wizards never approved of experimenting on Humans or any of their Non-Human counterparts.

(At least Harriet hoped they didn't but the vague memory of the brains in the Department of Mysteries made the matter _very_ questionable.)

**000**

"_Baka-Usagi _why are you following us?" Kanda asked (re: snarled at) the redhead walking a small distance behind them. He already had to deal with the Third Exorcist hanging around. If the Rabbit-brat was going to stalk Alma as well, Kanda would start considering Homicide as a viable option.

They were currently heading for Komui's Office to '_officially induct the Lady Disciple into the Black Order'_ according to Tokusa who was leading the way. Privately, Kanda thought the nickname that the Third Exorcist had bestowed on Alma was both amusing and irritating. Amusing because Alma kept twitching whenever she heard it. Irritating because… well anything that a Dog for Leverrier did was an annoyance in his eyes.

Lunch had just ended ten minutes ago. The other Exorcists had returned to the Black Order Medical Ward to rest while the Scientists went back to their busy work schedule. Kanda had pulled Alma out of the Cafeteria as soon as they bade their goodbyes, removing his arm from her slim waist and once again gripped her hand in his own as Tokusa led the way out. He ignored the stares and whispers that followed them as they left. Honestly, couldn't those gossips just get a freaking life already?

He didn't expect to find a tagalong behind them.

Lavi merely grinned at him lazily, arms crossed behind his head, following them with a relaxed gait, "Do you really hate my company that much, Yuu?" he teased as he came up to walk beside him – just out arm's reach, a smart move on his part.

Kanda glared darkly at the Bookman Heir, still keeping Alma close as they continued their trek to Komui's Office. Said woman was watching Lavi curiously from his other side.

To be honest, he didn't really mind the red head's company all that much. He just found his carefree nature severely aggravating – especially since he _knew_ that most of his personality had been faked during his earlier years in the Black Order. At least his emotions seemed to be growing more genuine now though ever since their adventure in the Ark but he still had the irritating habit of addressing him by his first name.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll gut you like a trout," he snarled.

There was a pause in their conversation before…

"You let Alma call you Yuu," Lavi pointed out, grinning even wider.

Kanda could feel his ears burning in embarrassment as his dark scowl became more pronounced. It didn't help that Alma was starting to radiate quiet amusement.

"That's different," he growled.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It just _is_, you _Baka-Usagi!_"

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the Infirmary, Master Disciple?" Tokusa asked the red head, cutting off the argument before it got bloody. The Equipment-type Exorcist still sustained substantial damage from his fight with the unnamed Noah. It would be counterproductive to his recovery if the Swordsman decided to slice Lavi in half with Mugen.

Lavi uncrossed his arms from behind his head to wave an airy hand, "Ah, It's alright. This is just some Bookman business that the Old Panda wanted me to get done. I'm sure the Head Nurse won't be too angry about it."

Kanda snorted in disbelief. He severely doubted the Head Nurse would let this go. That woman had the strength of a gladiator when the situation called for it.

But now he at least had an answer to his original question. The Rabbit-brat was following them for his Bookman Logs. It was a reasonable enough excuse for Kanda to grudgingly allow Lavi to accompany them on their visit to Komui.

**000**

**(1)Watch Episode 18 of D. Gray Man. It's **_**Hilarious!**_

**(2)The Fiendfyre spell does resemble Lavi's Fire Stamp Seal if you think about it.**


	7. Komui Lee

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Forget Lavi, this guy takes the cake in being a bitch to write. It was a damn pain trying to find out how his mind works!**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Office was spacious, even with the bookcases lining the walls. The shelves were filled with various tomes, manuals, and notebooks. The titles varied in several different languages. A sizable desk spanned the only bookshelf-free wall, which actually wasn't a wall but a large window framed with rich red velvet drapes. A rather handsome leather couch sat just across the desk, right in the middle of the room.

It wasn't the most unique Office she had seen so far in both her lifetimes. Then again, Harriet had yet to see an Office more fascinating than Dumbledore's what with all his curious silver instruments, which whirred and emitted puffs of smoke at different intervals. She doubted that she ever would.

The paperwork covered floor and the sleeping white-clad man sitting at the desk sort of ruined the image of what she had been expecting, the Witch mused as she allowed Yuu to pull her towards the couch. She settled down next to the Swordsman as Tokusa wheeled up beside the armrest. The redhead, Lavi, stayed standing leaning over the back of the sofa.

The Secretary who greeted them at the door, Bridget Fay, seemed to be accustomed to this mild insanity. The woman merely stepped over the various papers littering the floor with an ease born from experience. Then she bent over the desk to whisper something into the sleeping man's ear.

Harriet jolted in her seat, her hand tightening around Yuu's when the man shot up out of his chair and started crying. She was only barely aware of Yuu squeezing her hand back in reassurance.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN _OLDER BROTHER_?! AM I EVEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING?!"

Harriet blinked, slowly relaxing in her seat when she finally processed the hysterical man's words. This guy must be the Komui person that Allen and the pretty Chinese girl, Lenalee, told her about over Lunch – the crazy one who used to build highly destructive robots on a monthly basis according to the two Exorcists.

"That's quite the Sister-complex he has there," Harriet said to no one in particular, her voice was just barely audible over the howls of misery.

"You have _**no**_ idea. This is just the tip of the iceberg," Lavi remarked casually while Kanda smirked in amusement at her observation and Tokusa eyed the sobbing Chief Officer incredulously.

*_BONK*_

Secretary Fay had wacked Komui over the head with her clipboard, shutting him up in record time, before casually turning to them with an utterly calm face as if this was a regular occurrence (It probably was for all Harriet knew.)

"I sincerely apologize for the noise, but it's the only way to wake him up after a long night of reviewing different research analyses and organizing paperwork," Bridget patiently explained while Komui rubbed the lump on his head, the tears disappearing to who-knows-where. The man seemed to finally realize that he had guests. And Harriet was finally able to get a good look at his appearance without the tears getting in the way.

Komui was a tall man with pale skin, dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair that curled up at the ends. As for his facial structure… well he didn't really share much resemblance with his little sister that's for sure. The nose, eyes, lips, jaw-line and cheekbones were all different from Lenalee's – they only shared similar eyebrows (Harriet could only assume that Komui took after their Father while Lenalee took after their Mother).

He wore a pair of silver wire-framed, pentagonal glasses. Dressed in a high-collared dress shirt, white pants and a white beret along with a white, Branch Chief coat bearing the White Rose Cross; he looked every bit of an Intellectual.

Harriet, while feeling bemused at his earlier behaviour, was not fooled in the slightest. No one sane would survive in the shark's pool that was the Black Order's upper Echelon without being ruthlessly firm in his or her decision-making.

Time to see what kind of serious side the current Chief Officer had, Harriet thought as the man smiled at her, his dark eyes flashing in recognition.

**000**

Komui had been dreaming of pink bunny rabbits (1) enjoying a nice little tea party when his Secretary's voice cut through his sleep like a razor-edged blade. Just as sharp and painful as Kanda's Mugen would probably be on an unsuspecting Akuma.

"_Miss Lenalee is going to get married…"_

_**Lenalee… his dear sweet little sister… MARRIED?!**_

Komui's eyes snapped open, fat tears already pouring out like waterfalls as he jumped out of his office chair. He hardly noticed his surroundings as he wailed to the Heavens.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN _OLDER BROTHER_?! AM I EVEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING?! NO WAIT, WHO IS THE GROOM ANYWAYS?! WHO DARES TRY TO STEAL MY SWEET BABY SISTER AWAY FROM ME – AND WITHOUT PERMISSION AT THAT?! I WON'T ALLOW IT! NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Komui was just about to pull out his hard helmet along with his custom built battle drill when something whacked his skull _hard_.

Komui blinked away the stars from his eyes, rubbing the lump on his head absently as he finally noticed that he had company. Ah, now he remembered. He had been reviewing the latest research papers on the Ark when he decided to take a nap. His Secretary must have woken him up using the usual _'Lenalee's Marriage' _thing. It was an effective tactic but he seriously would prefer something that wouldn't give him horrific nightmares.

The apology from Bridget was like background noise to his ears as he finally got a good look at his visitors.

There was the green haired Third Exorcist, Tokusa, sitting in a custom made electric wheelchair eyeing him incredulously, parked right next to the leather sofa. Leaning over the back of the couch was Lavi, still covered in plasters, but looking visibly entertained and at ease despite his injuries (and the fact that the Head Nurse would probably hunt him down if he stayed out of the Infirmary too long). On the couch itself was Kanda, his legs crossed, one hand on his knee, fingers tapping impatiently. An annoyed look was already painting itself across his face. Kanda's other hand was intertwined with the hand of a pretty young woman with wavy Chocolate-black hair and startling green eyes who was sitting next to the Swordsman. Said woman was watching him with a bemused expression on her face. As if she didn't know what to make of him.

Komui blinked; surprised at both the girl's presence and the fact that Kanda was actually holding someone's hand before he smiled as realization dawned on him. He could already tell the identity of her without even asking.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Karma," Komui greeted, nodding cordially to her as he took a seat behind his desk again. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be too receptive to a handshake or any physical contact for that matter. At least not when dealing with someone she didn't know. After her incarceration as an experiment it wouldn't be surprising. He could still remember when Kanda first joined up with them. He used to lash out viciously at anyone who came within five feet of him. Only Marie, Lenalee, and Zhu Mei could get near him and come out of the encounter without receiving any broken bones (2).

"It's nice to meet you as well, Chief Officer," Alma responded politely, still looking a tad bemused as she hesitantly smiled back. Privately, Komui hoped her polite manners would rub off on Kanda. God knows the Swordsman needed to learn how to control his sharp tongue.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal! You can just call me Komui. Everybody does," Komui told her cheerily.

Alma blinked, genuine surprise flashing briefly across her face, before it was replaced by another smile – one that was much less hesitant than the last. She nodding back, "Komui it is then."

"I've heard a lot about you," the Chief Officer continued as he started to gather the correct paperwork required for Alma's initiation, "I must say, you are quite the unique character Miss Karma. _Very_ unique I would say. Defeating several Level-4 Akuma and driving off a group of Noah is an amazing feat. Not an easy one I'm sure, but amazing never the less. Now before we start I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Nothing personal," Komui assured when he noticed her green eyes sharpening in suspicion, "I just wanted to inquire about" there was the sound of shattering ceramic as he accidently knocked over his empty coffee cup while retrieving the last of the forms he needed, "– oh shoot that was my favourite coffee cup too." He pouted.

"_Reparo," _Alma softly intoned, flicking the fingers of her free hand.

The broken coffee cup mended itself.

"Useful," said Tokusa while Lavi whistled impressed. Bridget blinked in surprise and Kanda just arched an eyebrow.

"Well that answers one question," Komui said, bending over to pick up his newly fixed coffee mug, "You really are a Sorcerer or a Sorceress as the case may be. Oh and thank you for fixing my cup by the way."

There was an awkward silence and Komui internally winced; he must have stepped on a landmine. He sincerely hoped Kanda wouldn't kill him for this.

**000**

Harriet shared a look with the Swordsman beside her, silently asking with her eyes if she could trust the man in front of her, the man who wore the White Rose Cross that represented the gruesome history of their tragic past. Yuu nodded, a hard edge in his eyes, and squeezed her hand encouragingly, saying without words _'Its okay, You can tell him. You don't have to worry, I'm here.'_

"You're welcome and yes, I am what you would call a _'Sorceress'_," Harriet agreed stiffly, now fully aware that everyone's attention was on her, even the Secretary who had been standing next to her Supervisor's desk quietly was watching her with a strange intensity. She turned away from the Midnight orbs she adored so much and stared into the Chief Officer's dark eyes. There was no use in hiding her Magic now since her spell work had already been seen during her battle, "To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to fight as well as I did without my Magic. Had I not been a Sorceress the entire North American Branch would probably have been _annihilated_."

Harriet took deep breath, looking down at her lap. She knew that she didn't have to say anything more detailed but… curse her soft heart for being concerned for the well being of the white-haired boy who witnessed some of her most personal memories. Who laughed and cried along with her when they watched the past she shared with the love of her life. Who _understood_ her suffering and didn't shun her even after witnessing her slaughter everyone in Laboratory 6 – even when he couldn't possibly have known that she had been possessed at the time.

"When that grey-skinned bastard forced his way into my memories, he created a connection between our minds. I managed to… intercept that connection you could say. Turns out that the link was able to go both ways. I didn't exactly read his mind per say, but I was able to find out what the Noah's had in store for me," Harriet continued, still feeling the gazes of everyone in the Office.

"They were planning on turning me into an Akuma and in doing so turning the Third Exorcists into Monsters as well through my mutated cells," here Kanda's expression became shadowed and Tokusa paled, his smiling mask going stiff, "And that was just phase one of their plan."

Alma swallowed, looking up, she turned her head and stared back into Kanda's eyes, her expression conflicted and pained.

"Yuu, those bastards were trying to recreate the scenario from Nine-years-ago. They were going to force us to fight _**to the death **__**again**_. And in doing so they were banking on one of your comrades to step in."

Kanda's face darkened into the same expression he gave Road when she taunted him about his desire to find the woman beside him. The one that could put the fear of God into _God Himself._

Meanwhile Lavi had paled a few shades, his stomach dropping out as the answer suddenly hit him with the force of one of the Old Panda's falcon kicks, "You don't mean… Allen?"

Bridget looked stony. Komui and Tokusa's faces could've both been carved from ice. The Witch didn't notice but she could guess their reactions by the rise in tension she could feel in the room.

Harriet nodded grimly, not looking away from Yuu's Midnight eyes, unafraid of his dark expression because she _knew_ he wasn't furious at her but at the thrice-damned Noah Clan, "Yes, they were going to manipulate the situation to where Allen _would_ intervene. I'm not sure if you already know this but that boy bears the unfortunate fate of being the Host to the Fourteenth Noah."

"The Noah's Memory will _never_ forget their grudge against the Innocence and those who wield their formidable powers. Even if that Noah is a traitor to his family. If Allen had accidentally gotten stabbed by your sword or by my blade – "

" – then the Fourteenth would've awakened _completely_," finished Kanda, finally figuring out the Millennium Earl's true goal.

The silence was deadly.

Komui's hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles white, his nails digging into his palms. If the Earl's plan had succeeded, then… not even _he_ could save Allen from persecution by the hands of the Catholic Church – of _Central_.

"I'd like to ask you to share that information with Mr. Walker if you don't mind. He deserves to know," Alma finally requested, breaking the stifling silence. She turned to look at Komui again, her expression saying that if he didn't tell Allen then _she_ would.

"Of course Miss Karma," he readily agreed. After all he wasn't like Head Inspector Leverrier who hoarded secrets at every opportunity; it was a good thing the man wasn't present at the moment – he would probably deny her the right to even speak to Allen if only to have another thing to hold over the poor boy's head. "One last thing, how did you fight off the Noah's Influence?" Komui asked, "We already know your Innocence had purged your body of the Dark Matter, but it doesn't explain how you managed to wake up as you did," he explained further at her confused look.

Harriet blinked surprised, "I had thought that would be obvious. You know how the main components in creating Akuma is Dark Matter, Tragedy, and Love?" Komui nodded; yes they were very familiar with the creation process of Akuma, "The real reason I woke up wasn't because I didn't want to become an Akuma – though that did partly contribute to it. The thing is I had already regained my sanity long before the Noah found me so they needed my hatred of the Black Order to consume that regained sanity for the Dark Matter to take hold. That Hatred was the Tragedy they needed." She didn't mention the presence inside her; the Black Order would probably assume her to be the carrier for a Noah if she even breathed a word of something vile stuck in her head.

"Let's make one thing _inescapably_ clear Mr. Komui before I continue," her green eyes turned cold and sharp as they drilled into the Chief Officer's dark eyes. Komui had to stop himself from turning away from the sharp, glacial gaze that seemed to glow with raw power in the afternoon sunlight filtering in from the window behind him, "I _despise_ being used as a tool – whether it be by the Black Order or by the Millennium Earl – I'll _'Fiendfyre' _the next person who even tries to command respect and loyalty from me when they have never _earned_ that right in the first place."

Bridget's eyebrows had shot up at Alma's proclamation. Tokusa made a choking noise in the back of his throat, likely recalling the fire spell she had used on the Noah and mildly mortified that someone who had been chosen by Innocence would probably use said spell on his superiors sooner or later. Lavi looked impressed at her sheer gall. Kanda grinned viciously, looking damn proud at her words (It was a terrifying sight that Komui hoped he would _never_ have the misfortune to see ever again.)

Harriet took a deep breath, gaining courage from Yuu who squeezed her hand in further encouragement. She forged on, "At first when my old emotional wounds had been ripped open, I fought back because I didn't want to become just another toy for the Earl. But when I managed to gain access to the mind of one of the Noah – I think it was the one I transfigured into a bunny," here half the room started snickering before being shushed by Bridget, "As you already know I found out about their plans but I haven't said what they were hoping would happen once I turned into an Akuma – besides awakening the Fourteenth of course."

"They were planning to kill several birds with a single stone. By turning me into an Akuma, they could turn the Third Exorcists into some sort of half-baked servants under their complete control," here Tokusa paled _white_, his earlier amusement about the Bunny!Wisely thing fading sharply in the face of bone deep horror, "I would've probably killed everyone at the Branch under the Earl's control as well. But most of all, the Earl wanted revenge on the man who killed one of his comrades. I believe the Noah's name was Skinn Bolic, the most recent reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath. And as for the man who killed him…"

Alma turned away from Komui and grinned at Kanda who had straightened up in surprise at the mention of Skinn Bolic. Her beautiful green eyes were crinkling with the force of her smile. Kanda's stomach did a somersault when he realized it was the same smile he saw when he revived after Twi Chang and Saarinzu Epstein had practically murdered him. It was the smile that gave him a reason to live on. The one that inspired such a deep longing in his heart. The smile that gave him the resolve that Mugen finally accepted.

"I guess I'm pretty selfish in saying this, but the main reason I woke up was because I refused to stand by and let them hurt you. If my Innocence was the one who purged the Dark Matter from my body then the thing that allowed me to push aside my Hatred was actually and _ironically_ the last ingredient in making me into an Akuma" Alma squeezed his hand tightly, her green eyes bright and clear, gazing firmly into his own.

"I love you far more than I will ever despise the Black Order. _That_ is why I woke up and fought back so damn hard. It's because I love you, Yuu," She told him, her voice never wavering and her face shining more brilliantly than the sun in Kanda's opinion (3).

The Swordsman promptly went bright red. He could swear his heart was hammering so hard it was going to burst out of his chest. Completely flummoxed, all he could do was gape at her – for once in his life utterly unsure on how the Hell he was supposed to respond.

Seriously, what _could_ he say to that? _Without_ sounding like some love-struck Moron?

Lavi took one look at his face and started laughing _hard_ causing the Swordsman to suddenly remember that they weren't as alone as he would've liked. Kanda grit his teeth, a dark scowl painting itself across his face, feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead. He (reluctantly) let go of Alma's hand to leap over the back of the couch – fully intending to beat the crap out of the damn Rabbit-brat.

Dammit! Did she really have to announce _that_ out loud _AGAIN?!_ _And in front of an audience at that?!_

Tokusa coughed pointedly over the bangs, curses, and crashes of the ensuing scuffle, "Ah, Chief Komui sir, perhaps we should start the Lady Disciple's induction into the Black Order?"

Komui 'hmm'ed amused at the turn of events despite himself but smart enough to hide it so as to avoid a beating via a pissed off and embarrassed Kanda, "Ah, yes. Let's head off to our next port of call then, shall we?"

The Chief Officer eyed the paperwork flying all over the place, an unlucky ramification of the fistfight currently taking place on his Office floor. Perhaps he should have purchased some filing cabinets when they had moved here – leaving his paperwork on the floor was obviously a bad idea in this situation. Oh well, no use in crying over spilt milk.

After grabbing the forms he had gathered earlier and his empty coffee mug, Komui stood up from his desk and turned to his Secretary, "Bridget would you be so kind as to inform Bak-_Chan_ and Renee of Alma's release from the Ward? And you may as well contact Leverrier and Zhu Mei Chang for that matter. That way Tokusa won't have to go through the trouble of contacting them while keeping an eye on our soon-to-be newest Exorcist."

"Already on it sir."

"And Alma would you mind…?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of this. Just hang on a second. OI, YUU! QUIT IT OR YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO SEND HIM TO THE NETHER WORLD! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"FUCK YES! THE _BAKA-USAGI_ WON'T STOP LAUGHING!"

**000**

**(1)You know those rabbits that keep popping up in the Manga and the Anime? The ones who fire guns at each other when Lavi sees a beautiful woman and says 'STRIKE'? Yeah those are the ones I'm talking about.**

**(2)I seriously doubt **_**anyone**_** who had been through that much trauma would trust so easily after the only people they had been in contact with him or her practically **_**murdered**_** them. They **_**HURT**_** Kanda so much that… his heart must have shattered. The Changs and the Epsteins had tried to kill Kanda and even after escaping it turns out that the only person he could trust, Alma, had lost his sanity. When Kanda had cut down Alma it probably broke a part of him that never really healed. It's most likely the reason why Kanda acted so coldly to everyone, even his fellow Exorcists – he didn't want anymore easily breakable attachments.**

**(3)If Lily Potter can protect her child with the power of her maternal love then what's so unbelievable about Alma's love for Kanda being the reason she was able to fight back and wake up? I know it's sappy but you guys are going to have to suck it up and deal with it like good little readers.**

**AN: I couldn't resist writing that last scene. Our favourite Swordsman will probably murder me in my sleep if I keep this up. I hope you all are grateful – I'm putting my life on the line for your entertainment. Leave a Review on your way out to show your appreciation! **


	8. Interlude: Innocence

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Have I mentioned how much I hate fillers?**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

In the end Alma had managed to pry Kanda off of Lavi by tackling the Swordsman down – stubbornly refusing to let go until his temper finally cooled off.

Now Kanda was sulking in his own way as they left Komui's Office to visit the Science division. While Tokusa found some caustic amusement in how the Swordsman kept glowering at Alma in a sort of petulance despite the fact he had once again grabbed her hand to pull her along, the Third Exorcist couldn't bring himself to even smirk mockingly at his expense.

He had other things weighing on his mind, like what Alma had informed them would've been his fate had the girl not been able to fight back as she did. To think he, Tokusa, someone who had pledged his life to serving the Church faithfully since he had first started training to become a **CROW **could possibly fall into the Earl's clutches as a servant – as a _lackey_ to be more precise. And not only him but Goushi, Kiredori, Tewaku, and Madarao as well (1).

His blood ran cold in horror at the very thought. It also cemented his respect for the young woman who saved them from that horrid fate. Tokusa would also be sure to inform his fellows about the Lady Disciple's part in saving their skins. If Alma hadn't been able to push aside her Hatred…

Tokusa refrained from sighing minutely, keeping his troubled musings hidden behind a smiling mask as he directed his thoughts elsewhere. No use on dwelling on the _'What if's'._ They were safe now and that was all that mattered.

Too bad Lavi couldn't come with them; he would've liked to discuss Historical Theory with the Equipment-type Exorcist if only to have some distraction.

Unfortunately the Bookman Heir now sustained several more black and green bruises in addition to his previous injuries due to Kanda's anger (and embarrassment). The redhead wisely choose to head back to the Infirmary after making Chief Komui promise to give him a full account on Alma's induction into the Black Order later on. The Head Nurse would not be pleased to find out about his extra injuries but hopefully returning to the Ward by his own violation would soothe her ruffled feathers a little.

Secretary Bridget Fay stayed behind in order to inform the correct people of Alma's release from the Medical Ward. Tokusa wouldn't be surprised if the Asian Branch Head, Bak Chang burst into Headquarters uninvited before dinner. He had heard from Howard that the Asian Branch Head had an unfortunate habit of skiving off work to play around with the Ark – mostly to visit the HQ Science Division and to stalk Miss Lenalee Lee (Howard was a former **CROW**, it wasn't hard for him to notice the copious amounts of photos Bak took of the Lady Exorcist). Honesty, were all the Branch Head's so… eccentric? Hell, the Sister-complex he had seen in Chief Komui was unsettling enough. Tokusa refrained from sighing exasperatedly as he wheeled his way along with the others toward the empty Examination rooms just outside the labs.

**000**

"Now Miss Karma would you please activate your Innocence? We have already confirmed it to be a Parasitic-type but I'll still need to examine it for your registry all the same."

Harriet nodded from where she was sitting at the end of the examination table. Yuu was standing a few feet behind her, his arms crossed and his face impassive, while Tokusa had parked his wheelchair next to the door. Komui was standing next the table, his coffee cup refilled and steaming in one hand while clutching documents in the other. She laid her right arm onto the cold metal. Briefly her mind flashed back to the cold metal she had felt during her slumber but she firmly shook it off. Harriet concentrated on the Innocence inside her arm.

"_Innocence Activate,"_ the Witch intoned.

Pure white feathers grew and twisted up her arm and spread halfway across her torso. The feathers along her arm morphed into a wickedly sharp blade, the ones on her back twisting into existence as a wing (2). Harriet's throat constricted when she recognized the blade not as the one she had used for her recent battle but the one… the one that… oh dear God…

Her insides became frozen, the air leaving her lungs as the world faded out of focus.

Memories practically _seared_ through her mind. Of having to helplessly watch from within her subconscious, as her own body become a puppet to the vile snake-like presence within her. Of blood spraying in all directions as the Innocence in her arm, _her own hand_, murdered the Scientists and **CROW**'s indiscriminately and _brutally_. Of being unable to stop, unknowing on how to fight back – _screaming_ from inside her very mind. _Screaming, screaming and crying for the nightmare to just END!_

Of having her desperate – so God damn _desperate_ plea unanswered until Yuu finally cut her down. Of having the last thing she saw before she fell into her long imprisoned slumber be Yuu in the form of a child despite the true age of his soul, swathed in vivid red blood, his face anguished but with an unyielding resolve in his Midnight eyes.

A resolve to keep the promise they made with each other in their first Lives.

A resolve that never wavered even as the tears streamed down his face, cleaning the red blood from his flesh.

_**Red, Red, The world coloured in a rich hateful Crimson…**_

"_Alma!"_

Yuu's voice brought her back to earth. The memories faded sharply from her mind's eye. Harriet _breathed_, regaining awareness of her surroundings and senses.

Her cheeks felt wet with tears Harriet hadn't even noticed were pouring down from her now burning eyes. She was also shaking minutely from a chill that wouldn't leave her body, reminding her uneasily of the after effects of facing Dementors. The Witch finally managed to rip her gaze away from her Parasitic Innocence only to have her face cupped by warm calloused hands.

Yuu was now half-kneeling beside her chair so his face was level with her own. The Swordsman remained silent as he used the pads of his thumbs to gently brush away the tears. His expression showed nothing except stoic indifference, but Harriet had been with this man long enough to know that if she wanted to accurately gauge his emotions then she needed to read his eyes. And read she did, the Swordsman's Midnight eyes were reflecting concern and understanding. He didn't ask what was wrong nor did he show any pity – he was just _there_. A steadfast, dependable, and comforting presence that always emanated an air of absolute fortitude.

Harriet knew there was a reason she had fallen head over heels in love with this man.

Then she remembered that they were currently in the company of the Chief Officer and her Third Exorcist guard. Harriet flushed in shame and embarrassment. She immediately, though not unkindly, batted away the hands with her left hand.

Kanda let go willingly enough, still watching her as he grabbed a spare chair offered to him by Komui whom had politely stayed silent during her little episode along with Tokusa whose false smile had faded in the face of solicitude. Kanda pulled up the chair beside her and took a seat. He noted that Alma's tears were still falling and he _knew_ her pain stemmed from guilt – guilt for what had happened nine-years-ago. Hands balling into fists on his lap, the nails digging into his palms allowed him to reign in his absolute unbridled fury at the Vatican for causing them so much pain and suffering.

_Just what were those bastards thinking when they decided to steal our right to die – To die and rest in well-deserved peace after fighting so fucking long for their thrice-damned War?_

_Did they seriously not consider that the Second Exorcist Program would backfire spectacularly in their faces? _

_Were they really naïve enough to believe that planting our brains into foreign bodies wouldn't cause us to go bat-shit insane?_

_And now that Alma was back to her old self – no longer insane, but back to being one of the only people who unconditionally cared for me – would those bastards have the balls to dare blame her for losing control when it was their fault it happened in the first place?_

_Or would they just use her guilt to keep her leashed like they did with me when I was still under the impression that I had killed my dearest friend?_

These questions had swirled around in his mind for days now ever since he carried his precious cargo into the Infirmary and watched over her, staying rooted by her bedside, praying she would wake up soon and prove to him that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination – that she wasn't just another Illusion brought on by his broken memories.

Unfortunately there were still no forthcoming answers to his questions that would soothe his temper.

A part of him wanted to just bundle Alma up and escape from this place. To just whisk her away to a country where there was no Millennium Earl, no Church, and certainly no Sacred War – _together_ like it should've been all those years ago. To just… be free at long last from this everlasting nightmare – from this war torn world full of Tragedy and pointless bloodshed. Yet he knew it would be impossible. The Innocence on her arm was undeniably a Parasitic-type and Kanda would never allow Alma – _his_ old friend and the love he had finally found and all together _treasured_ – to become a Fallen One. Neither would the Swordsman conceive cutting off her arm in the slightest hope that it would be enough to sever the connection between her and the Innocence.

It only left a single choice for them, Kanda grimly decided as he watched Alma roughly wiping away her own tears with her left hand. They were going to get through this Biblical War together. Survive until the End – Survive so that they may have the chance to _Live_.

**000**

Even with her emotions under control the tears still wouldn't stop falling. Harriet grit her teeth behind her lips, squeezing her eyes shut. She scrubbed away the tears roughly with her Innocence-free hand. Dammit! She should have more resilience than this! Harriet could only assume her time as a little boy surrounded by people who actually _cared_ (even with the shockingly cruel Syncro-tests) had caused her emotions to become closer to the surface. After all, her original childhood with the Dursleys didn't give her the privilege to cry no matter how much mental and emotional abuse her relatives heaped upon her. She had learned to thicken her skin and harden her heart at an early age.

Looks like she had gotten stupidly soft. Great, just perfect.

"I… I'm sorry…" she managed to not croak, lowering her hand but still refusing to open her eyes, unwilling to once again catch sight of her Innocence. Harriet didn't even know whom she was apologizing to. To the ears of anyone who didn't understand her situation intimately the first assumption would probably be for the Chief Officer because she was technically wasting his time. To her though…

Perhaps the apology was for Yuu because she wasn't strong enough to stop the snake-like thing inside her from _HURTING_ him so much, not only in a physical manner but likely emotionally shattering him. Causing his heart to bleed far more than his amputated arm did during that fateful night.

Maybe it was for Tokusa and the rest of the Third Exorcists for allowing the Dark Matter to mix with her former male body's chemistry – thereby allowing the Black Order the chance to change them into outcasts; Monsters who would never be fully accepted by regular humans – likely taking the vicious scorn from the more racist ones.

It could even be for Edgar, Twi, and the rest of the Technicians who suffered gruesome deaths at _her own hands_. Whether it was willingly done or not, it didn't change the fact that the white manifestation of God's will currently taking residence inside her right arm had torn through them all. Taking their lives so god damn easily and creating a bloody massacre.

And then there was Old Man Zhu, Renee, and the son Edgar and Twi had mentioned they had… perhaps her apology was for brutally ripping them apart from their families through involuntary manslaughter.

_To be honest_, Harriet thought with no little guilt as her heart clenched and her eyes continued to burn with tears she refused to let fall, _it was most likely for all of them together._

There was a moment of silence. Then Harriet jolted a bit in shock when a hand ruffled her hair into a feathery mess that probably resembled the so-called _'Bed-head' _once worn by James Potter. Her green eyes snapped open in surprise and she found herself staring, a tad stunned, into Yuu's sharp Midnight eyes. He retracted his hand once he knew he had her full attention.

"Suck it up and quit crying," Kanda ordered his woman gruffly, raising a falsely condescending eyebrow at the bewildered look Alma gave him, "What happened to the Creep who laughed herself sick during lunch? Or the one who pulled out wrestling moves on me so I couldn't permanently damage the _Baka-Usagi?_ You're a lot tougher than this so stop the fucking waterworks already. Concentrate on the Here and Now. Don't get stuck in the past when you already have a future straight ahead of you."

That was basically everyone else's version of _'Cheer up! Everything will be okay!'_

Alma snerked, evidently holding back a laugh; she settled on smiling at him sardonically instead. Her emerald eyes were still a little wet but they were no longer tearful and clouded with heart-wrenching guilt, "You always did have such a way with words," she told him dryly, her eyes now holding a gleam of amusement. Kanda smirked back like the bastard he knew he was – but it wasn't for her quip.

During her near breakdown she had unconsciously hunched in on herself a little. Now Alma's spine was straight and her shoulders were squared – the vision of a woman who refused to bend or break even when faced with the ghosts of her past (3).

The Swordsman counted it as a win in his book.

**000**

**(1)How do you guys feel about a Tokusa/Madarao Pairing? I've already put a poll up so you can help me decide if it's a good idea or not. (I've already decided to pair Miranda with Marie – NO COMPLAINTS OR I WILL TELL KANDA YOU GUYS WERE FLIRTING WITH ALMA!)**

**(2)The difference between the blades is this – right now her Innocence is in its most basic form, the one that Alma had during the massacre. During her battle with the Noah the blade became the one Canon!Akuma!Alma wielded during his fight with Kanda only I added a cuirass as well (see link on profile of what cuirass looks like).**

**(3) If any of you guys dare try to say that my version of Fem!Harry is weak I will hunt you down and smack you like the damn bitches you are. It will probably be explained in future chapters but the gist of it is that Harriet has been through a ton of shit throughout her life so her breakdown is majorly mild in comparison to what it could have been. **


	9. Hevlaska

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I have a bunch of family and financial problems happening right now so Updates will be much slower. Also the computer crashed and **_**all**_** of my chapters were destroyed. I nearly gave up on this story because of that – be glad I got the motivation for this.**

**Warnings: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Giving out positive encouragements hidden behind gruff taunts and sharp provocations that actually _worked_ in inspiring conviction whether it was in times of peace or in adversity – it was something that could only be expertly achieved by their resident grumpy Swordsman.

Komui couldn't help but be sharply reminded of the moment Kanda had quite literally kicked his ass into gear during the Attack on the Old HQ, orchestrated by the Noah of Lust, Lulubell. More accurately during Lenalee's Resonance with her Dark Boots when the very first Level-4 in existence proved to be too much for the rest of them to handle. He had been foolishly teetering between indecision and helplessness – unsure whether or not he would even be _helpful_ to his sister – when Kanda had booted him from behind, sending him crashing into the rubble covered floor headfirst (1).

"_What did you say, you fucking Sister-Complex?! I'm fed up with listening to you people! One after another!" Kanda had snarled at him incensed, somehow still able to stand despite his numerous injuries. The Swordsman had apparently found his hesitation unacceptable enough to ignore the pain in the face of his short temper._

_Komui had only started picking himself off the floor, "K…Kanda…"_

_Kanda didn't give him the chance to continue. With a voice so calm, cold, and unwavering, the Swordsman had asked him, "Why did you enter the Black Order?"_

_The Answer and the meanings behind it had gotten through loud and clear. Memories of Lenalee flashed up behind his eyes. Her tears of joy when he finally greeted her for the first time since their cruel separation; How she grew stronger with each passing day until she was able to finally call her former prison her home; Her bright beautiful smiles that she gave him when she returned after completing each of her missions._

'_I'm Home,_ _Dàgē__!'*_

_His resolve cemented. Komui had stood and ran towards his most Precious Person, feeling Kanda's eyes boring into his back. And somehow Komui knew the Swordsman's features were hardened in grim satisfaction._

He would be forever grateful to the Sword wielder for his blunt prompting. But still thankfulness aside, he still had a job to do.

Komui coughed pointedly and smiled when the two Second Exorcists turned their heads to look up at him. "Shall we continue then, Miss Karma?" he asked politely.

**000**

Harriet gave the man an awkward and sheepish smile before concentrating again on her Innocence. This time she had her determination to fight alongside Yuu, to _save_ him, in the forefront of her mind. That was the interesting thing about the God Crystals, they don't synchronize with Accommodators based on things like physical prowess or superior intellect – they synchronize based on their _resolve_. Her conviction to protect Yuu is what allowed her to resynchronize with her Innocence and having that conviction in mind makes working with the God Crystal much easier – such as during her most recent battle when the Innocence accepted her resolve and evolved.

The best way to put it is that when she had her main resolve in mind, the Innocence proceeded to show her mind what to do and her mind showed her body how to use the new Anti-Akuma weapon.

Gradually, the thick white blade that made up her right arm thinned and regressed in size until it became a smaller but just as wickedly sharp arm-blade, the same one that she used in her most recent battle against the Noah. The wing on Harriet's back folded in on itself, looking like it was melding back into her body's chemistry, before it twisted across her torso, reforming into a curiously plated white cuirass with intricate silver detailing (2).

Komui hummed, taking a long sip of his Coffee before he set the mug on a nearby counter behind him. "How intriguing," he murmured, still examining the reformed blade with the trained eyes of a high-ranking Scientist.

The Chief Officer immediately grabbed a pen from his coat pocket and started scribbling away on the paperwork he had brought with him, "It seems that your Parasite-type Innocence takes the form of protective armour in addition to an Anti-Akuma weapon – very much like our Allen Walker. You know his Innocence, the Crown Clown, takes the form of a claw on his left hand and a white hooded fur cowl while yours takes the shape of a blade on your right arm and a white cuirass that covers your torso… hmm… and if one considers the fact that Parasitic Innocence take different shapes depending on the Accommodator, it is quite the coincidence that both Innocence shards took the forms of both a weapon and body armour, the only difference beings the opposite arms… it's somewhat like two sides to the same coin. How curious…"

Komui glanced up from his notes to survey both Kanda and Tokusa, an inquisitive gleam in his dark brown eyes, "Kanda, Tokusa what do you guys think? You both have worked with Allen on the field and you both had front row seats to Alma's battle. Aren't the differences and similarities just a tad… eerie?"

"It could be _just_ a coincidence," Kanda grunted irritably, hiding his unease behind his impatience. The possibility of Alma's Innocence being any way connected to the Fourteenth's Host didn't sit well with him. As much as he was certain that the _Moyashi_ wouldn't harm a single hair on his woman's head, the Fourteenth's motives and goals were still largely unknown, so Kanda didn't have any reason to trust the traitor Noah _at all._

"Besides the _Moyashi_ can also transform his left arm into a large sword. Alma's Innocence seems to be pretty melded to the rest of her body as far as I can see," the Swordsman continued, idly reaching out underneath the table to grab Alma's Innocence-free hand. The action of holding hands with this woman was becoming increasingly familiar, like a long forgotten habit starting up again. Maybe he had done the same thing in his past life as a way to keep a physical connection to Alma? The feeling of having her smaller hand intertwined in his own, the knowledge of her flesh still warm within his grasp, knowing that she was _alive_ and firmly at his side… It brought him a comfort that he hadn't felt before. A comfort that had him feeling safe enough to lower the walls he created for himself, allowed his frozen heart to thaw and beat stronger than ever.

Maybe, now that he had found Alma, the echoes of his previous life were manifesting themselves in his consciousness? Perhaps even affecting his personality?

Well… it didn't really matter either way. Besides Kanda wasn't complaining in the slightest (not that he would _ever_ admit it out loud.)

**000**

Wheeling up next to the Chief Officer, Tokusa surveyed the sharp blade cautiously – the Akuma cells in his body although dormant still burned with the instinct to activate his Akuma-altered arm, especially with being in such a close proximity with an Innocence shard. He suppressed the instinct with a little effort on his part.

"I personally agree with the Master Disciple on this issue. You may be looking too much into the fact that both Mister Walker's and the Lady Disciple's Anti-Akuma weapons are set inside opposite arms," the Third Exorcist imparted mildly.

After a moment more of examining Alma's arm-blade, something caught Tokusa's eye. "Oh, well _this_ certainly seems interesting…" he muttered, arching an eyebrow.

"What seems interesting?" asked Alma, a worried note entering her voice as Komui looked over Tokusa's shoulder and blinked in surprise.

"Oh its nothing worth fretting over. He just means that if you look closely at the edge of the blade you can see small letters inscribed into the metal," Komui said, pausing his note taking to adjust his glasses. "But, if you don't mind me asking Miss Karma, do the words _'I must not tell lies' _mean anything to you?"

Harriet barely refrained from wincing. Oh Merlin, she should have known that _that_ particular scar would manifest itself into her Anti-Akuma weapon. After all, it had been carved on the back of her right hand through the use of a Blood Quill, which should've been considered Dark Magic (no matter how much the damn Magical Ministry buffoons choose to turn a blind eye on the fact they had allowed to use said quills as a _detention assignment for innocent children._) Scars created from Dark Magic didn't disappear over time like regular ones; they remained on a person for the rest of their lives. Even invoking her Parasitic Innocence didn't change that fact apparently.

Harriet sighed, deactivating her Innocence to the mild surprise of the three males in the room with her, "I have a scar on the back of this hand. That would be the reason for it," she reluctantly lifted her hand, displaying the same jagged words which appeared along the edge of the arm-blade carved into her _skin._

Kanda barely managed to reign in his killing intent as he stomped down his immediate impulse to snatch her scarred hand and demand an explanation of how she received such an injury (and who he would need to assassinate because there was no way in hell those scars were anything but _deliberate_.) The Swordsman didn't say anything either – he had an unpleasant feeling that the way this injury came about was part of the reason Alma wanted to keep the return of her memories under wraps.

As it was, Kanda still gave Alma a _look_, his face taking on an ominous shadowed cast, his midnight eyes glinting with the promise of an interrogation at a later date. His woman had always been surprisingly good at reading his features when they had been children so he knew he wouldn't need to voice his desires out loud. That fact was proven in the way Alma's lips thinned in response even as she inclined her head the slightest bit, silently acquiescing to the inevitable. (Privately, Harriet was worrying about how she would calm the Sword wielder down when the subject of Umbridge finally came up. She didn't think initiating sexual foreplay within sparring sessions would be the best way to go about it this time around because Harriet wasn't entirely sure of how Yuu felt about her now and there was no way in hell she would _force _herself on him – in some ways that would be tantamount to rape.)

"It also probably means that the God Crystal resides in the back of your hand. After all, there isn't any other identifying factors indicating to where the Innocence had been imbedded," Komui said, pretending to not notice their little exchange while also choosing to not press for answers (Renee, Bak, and Zhu Mei would probably do enough of that when they would eventually catch sight of the worrying scar.)

"If that would be the case then it would be another similarity that your Innocence would share with Allen's Crown Clown," Komui briefly gave Kanda and Tokusa pointed looks as he turned and set his paperwork down next to his Coffee Mug, "But just to be sure…"

Komui rummaged through one of the nearby cabinets and came back a moment later with a shot of Anesthesia and a very ominous looking contraption that resembled a cross between a drill and a laser.

"Would you mind invoking your Innocence once more Miss Karma? This particular Anesthesia mix works much better when the Anti-Akuma weapon is active," there was a glint of boyish glee in Komui's dark brown eyes as he said this, as if he were a child who was about to play his favorite game. That glint was making Harriet suddenly feel _very_ uneasy.

The Swordsman sitting beside her noticed her anxiety easily and reacted accordingly.

"_Komui,_" Kanda's voice held a menacing steely quality that even had Tokusa being forced to hold back an uncharacteristic wince, "There shouldn't be any need to check this kind of thing right away. Besides, Alma just woke up. I hardly think – "

"It's okay," the green eyed young woman in question suddenly piped up. Kanda felt the hand he had in his grasp squeeze his own in reassurance, a vice versa of what he had done back in Komui's Office when Alma had been so alarmed at first in the face of Komui's overwhelming sister-complex.

Kanda scowled at her but there was no real animosity behind it, "Alma…" he paused, unsure on how exactly he should phrase his thoughts.

To be perfectly and very bluntly honest, Kanda knew Alma was more broken than she was making herself out to be. Oh she was hiding it exceedingly well and considering her circumstances pertaining to the Black Order's involvement in her loss of sanity that lead to the massacre nine years ago and her imprisonment since then, the Swordsman was _achingly_ proud of how well she was holding herself together in the face of waking up inside the very same Religious Organization whom betrayed and _hurt_ them so god damn much.

Still, even if Alma presented herself with strength and conviction it still didn't change the fact that she needed time to recover. The short but painfully emotional breakdown she had when she caught sight of her Innocence in its rawest form – _the weapon she had used during the massacre_ – proved that fact.

Alma needed time to heal the wounds in her heart. Kanda knew this intimately because nine years ago, when he had finally broken free of Laboratory 6, bloodstained and carrying a sword both beautiful and terrible – when he had stood underneath a vibrant blue sky that stretched endlessly above him, one he had previously never seen before but could still _remember_… he had been broken. He had been _shattered_ very nearly beyond repair. It was only thanks to the support of Noise Marie and Froi Tiedoll that he had been able to pick himself up and continue on his journey to find his lost love.

The lost love who he had finally found, broken and battered in ways that may never fully heal, but still _found_.

Nobody could blame him for being a bit overprotective. Especially when the Chief Officer's operational methods could only be described as… traumatic for lack of a better word. Alma didn't need anymore trauma.

In the end though, it was ultimately _her_ choice whether or not Komui could operate on her arm. After having so much taken from them by the Black Order the last thing Kanda wanted to do was take away Alma's right to choose things for herself.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright with this?" Kanda finally asked, more resigned than anything else.

Alma swallowed nervously, eyeing the drill/laser contraption in the Chief Officer's hand with no little apprehension, before looking back at Kanda with a somewhat reassuring smile that wasn't all that convincing. "Yeah I'll be fine, I think."

Kanda eyed her with the disbelieving skepticism her comment deserved, "You _think_?"

The Witch inwardly sighed in exasperated fondness. To be truthful, she did genuinely appreciate Yuu's concern over her health but Harriet had been taking care of herself long before she ever met him in their first lives. Enduring pain was a skill she had mastered from her childhood where getting beaten up by her cousin was an unfortunate common occurrence. "Let me ask you this then. Do you trust Komui?"

Tokusa arched an eyebrow at the seemingly unrelated question while both Komui and Kanda looked equally surprised (although Kanda quickly concealed his own surprise with his signature scowl.) A few seconds of somewhat tense silence passed before the Sword wielder finally gave an answer.

"I do," Kanda allowed grudgingly, "but every time he builds a machine that causes mass destruction on an epic scale or creates an experiment that causes us to turn into freaking _zombies _that trust is called into question and I'm more inclined to inquire about his sanity more than anything else."

Komui shot him a shocked but pleased look that the Swordsman stubbornly refused to acknowledge. This was actually the first time Kanda had ever claimed to trust… well… _anyone._

Harriet huffed a laugh at his response, "Well I don't see any giant robots in the vicinity and I haven't caught sight of anything remotely zombie-like lurking anywhere since I woke up so I don't think there is any problem with Komui operating on my arm. It looks its safe for him to confirm where exactly my Innocence has been imbedded. Besides, I want to be sure of this as well."

Kanda grunted noncommittally and rather than arguing with Alma, as he would have typically done with anyone else, he instead gave Komui a gimlet stare, "You are _only_ checking the location of the Innocence. No fucking experiments. If Alma so much as breathes a word of her arm feeling odd after this is finished, it will be _your_ head that will roll, _comprende_?"

Komui showed admirable backbone by not even flinching at the Swordsman's very serious threat, "_Comprende, _now Alma would you mind activating your Innocence?"

Harriet nodded and did just that. She had to hide a wince though when Komui administered the Anesthesia before activating his custom made Surgical Device. She seriously hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

**000**

They had finally proven that the Innocence really was imbedded in the back of her hand – there was now a faint green glimmer shining from the jagged scars on the back of her hand ever since Komui confirmed it. Though Alma looked equally green around the gills as they left the Examination room to visit Hevlaska's chamber.

Tokusa didn't bother asking if she would be okay – the answer was pretty obvious and he would end up receiving a dark glare from the Swordsman who was currently keeping the woman steady with a hand on her hip if he even _tried_ asking.

Instead he contemplated on how Alma's presence had influenced Kanda's behaviour.

From what Tokusa had read from the reports he had received from Howard on the various staff and the Exorcists, the Swordsman had never been so… _open_ with anyone in the Black Order before. The closet thing that Howard had described as civil interaction was when Kanda was with Noise Marie but even if their relationship could be seen as mutual respect and camaraderie, which was given hesitantly on Kanda's part, the Swordsman barely ever opened up at all when he was with the other Exorcist.

Howard had described Kanda as a closed off Individual who kept everyone at arms length and from what Tokusa had observed during the disastrous mission at the Jordan camp, he was inclined to agree.

Only now, after witnessing Kanda comfort the green eyed young woman along with a confession of actually _trusting_ someone who worked for the Organization he obviously _hated_ so much… Tokusa could only draw one conclusion for the reason behind the Swordsman's uncharacteristic actions.

Kanda was just as in love with Alma as she was with him.

It was as simple as that. Most people would call the reason far too sappy for someone like _Kanda_ but Tokusa was never one to brush something off just because it seemed too impossible to be true.

The Third Exorcist couldn't help the surge of envy that welled up inside him at seeing the relationship between the two Second Exorcists. After all, the only experience he had with that kind of love had so far been unrequited.

Briefly, a vision of blue hair framing a stoic face, which only showed true emotion among those who are considered family flashed up in his mind before he mentally shook it off. They had finally reached the lift that would take them to Hevlaska so this was no time to be thinking of _those _sorts of thoughts.

**000**

As the floating lift descended into darkness, Harriet was finally able to shake off her nausea and stand on her own.

Ugh, she was _never_ going to damage her Innocence _ever_. Not when the Witch now knew that _Komui_ was the one who was in charge of fixing it. Hopefully her Regenerative Core would be sufficient enough as a way to repair her Anti-Akuma weapon if she did ever break it.

Several levels of Headquarters flew past her vision until the lift finally stopped its drop in a place where Harriet could only see a few floating candles illuminating the darkness.

She stiffened when several lights flashed on across from the lift, perfectly highlighting the intimidating silhouettes of five figures that sat in thrones above them. Their features may have been hidden in shadows but Harriet was very aware of their intense gazes on her person. The vague memory she still had of her first initiation provided her with the identity of these figures.

The five Great Generals.

"_Once again God has graced us with his presence by bringing us a new Exorcist…"_

"These people are our bosses; they are the five Great Generals," Komui introduced, completely unaware of Harriet already knowing this little fact.

The Chief Officer gave her a serious stare that was mildly unsettling even with the comforting presence of Yuu at her side, "Now show these people your worth towards the cause."

That was the only warning Harriet was given before she received the shock of her life.

The young woman yelped in alarm as ghost-like appendages promptly wrapped themselves around her waist. The ground fell away from beneath her feet as she came face to face with a person she never thought she would see again.

Harriet's breath hitched as she stared up at the towering form of the being that she had genuinely considered to be a treasured friend and a reliable comrade before she ended up becoming an Experiment for the Second Exorcist Project.

Hevlaska, Protector of the Cube and Keeper of the Unsynchronized Innocence.

Relief washed through the Witch at seeing her old friend alive and well, but panic overflowed over the brief reassurance of her comrade's safety a split second later.

Harriet prayed that Hevlaska wouldn't give any indication of remembering her. No matter how much those memories of visiting the other Exorcist whenever she had free time to discuss missions and life in general were precious to her; No matter how much she treasured the feeling of contentment she had felt at being able to connect with a person who also felt an overwhelming aching loneliness in this world – although for different reasons. Harriet's reason being the knowledge of her separation from all the people she cared about from her old world hanging over her head while Hevlaska's reason was from the fact that her Innocence forced her into a immortal life where she had to watch her fellow Exorcists come and go on life threatening missions, sometimes – _inevitably_ – returning only in a cross emblazoned black coffin.

No matter how much _all_ of that was precious to Harriet, she _really_ didn't want the Head Honchos of the Black Order to switch their focus from the fact they gained another Exorcist to the mystery of her origins. Right now all of their attention was on their primary concern of finding the Heart before the Earl and their secondary concerns of finding new Accommodators, ordering their Subordinates to find other Innocence shards and destroying the Noah Clan along with their ever-increasing Akuma armies. There was no need to enlighten this Religious Organization of something as… _informative_ as her life before she became an Exorcist.

Besides, the Bastards in Central wouldn't be able to interrogate (re: _torture_) her past out of her without concrete evidence of someone actually _remembering_ said past. As long as no one gave any sign of recalling her life before the Second Exorcist Project then no one would take an interest in Harriet beyond the fact that she was an Accommodator with an incredible talent in Sorcery.

It also helped that the Higher-ups rarely ever cared for the Exorcists beyond the fact that they could be used as malleable tools in their Biblical War – In other words, they only see Accommodators as _'Human Sacrifices offered by God'._

"_Do not… be afraid,_" Hevlaska said, cutting through Harriet's thoughts and her panic easily, especially when the Witch noticed the secretive little smile on the other Exorcist's face. That smile alone told her that Hevlaska would keep silent about their shared past. Harriet finally relaxed in the other woman's hold. "_Harming you is not… even on my list of priorities."_

"What do you think of this one Hevlaska?" Komui's voice drifted up from far below, "Does this Apostle meet your exact level of standards?"

Hevlaska hummed as she twisted more ghost-like appendages around Harriet's right arm and encased the limb in a spectral cage likened grasp, "_We shall see…"_

'_Ugh, I had forgotten how god-awful it felt to have Hevlaska probing my insides,'_ was all Harriet had time to think before Hevlaska lifted her higher to press their foreheads together.

**000**

Light bathed the entire chamber as Hevlaska pressed her forehead to Alma's.

Kanda watched on silently from his place on the floating lift. The Swordsman could admit to being severely annoyed with Komui for not giving Alma a better warning for this but he also understood that getting a surprise examination from Hevlaska was basic protocol for new Exorcists.

Finally deciding to punch the living daylights out of the Chief Officer later if Alma was accidentally hurt during this, Kanda resumed listening for the dark haired woman's Synchronization rate.

"…_27% …40% …56% …75% …89% …91%"_

The light from their contact dimmed. Hevlaska finally lifted her head away from Alma and carefully set the young green-eyed woman back onto the platform where Kanda was waiting somewhat impatiently where he stood beside Komui and Tokusa.

"_91% is your maximum Synchronization… with your Anti-Akuma weapon," _the Cube's Protector announced calmly.

"Well that certainly explains how you were able to hold your own so well against all those Level-4 Akuma," Tokusa commented, a calculating gleam entering his eyes as he continued to wear that mildly disturbing Cheshire grin, "You're nearly at Critical Rate."

While Kanda glowered at him for his obvious attempt to fish for more information, Harriet only gave the Third Exorcist invalid a half smile, one that was equal parts sweet and bitter, "It only proves the strength of my resolve, Tokusa. Nothing more, nothing less."

Komui spoke up again to the towering form of the Cube's Protector, effectively cutting off any more inquiries, "Hevlaska, did you feel anything else from Alma's Innocence?"

A moment of still silence passed before Hevlaska's ethereal tones resonated throughout the chamber.

"_Alma Karma… that which has chained you in bearing the fate of a Saviour… has not yet released its possessive grasp on your being. When the time comes… your Innocence shall become the catalyst to revealing the truth by… bringing you back to where Magic is Might… Remain vigilant and keep close to your heart as you continue to fight… May God guide you safely through the path of an Exorcist and beyond."_

Harriet stared at Hevlaska with wide eyes; hearing the shadowed meanings behind her cryptic words – which no one else in this Akuma infested world could possibly understand – loud and clear.

Hidden meanings she decided to contemplate later (and possibly discuss with Yuu once they had the chance to speak privately) as Komui stepped towards her.

The Chief Officer gave her a smile that didn't detract from the considering gleam in his dark brown eyes, "Well, that's just about it for your initiation. Lets fight together to save this world. Just to warn you though – the pay will be pretty lousy." He added half-jokingly as one hand was outstretched – a physical extension of asking for her trust.

Green eyes side-glanced into the Midnight orbs of the Swordsman standing beside her. An entire conversation happened in those few seconds before Alma looked back at Komui.

Taking the Chief Officer's hand in an unsaid agreement of given trust, she shook it firmly. Green eyes sharpened in unyielding resolve as she smiled in a strange mix of both resigned and wry, "I'll help in any way I can to end this War once and for all."

"Glad to hear it. Welcome to the Black Order, Alma Karma."

**000**

*****_**Dàgē**_** is the Chinese version of **_**Aniki**_** or **_**Nii-san**_**. Since Komui and Lenalee are from China I decided to go with that.**

**(1)Watch episode 102 or read chapter 152 and you'll understand.**

**(2)See link on profile.**


End file.
